The Same Coin
by desertwolf4
Summary: SLASH.  On a trip out into the woods for hunting, Merlin and Arthur get stuck inside a cave during a bad storm. During the storm, thoughts and feelings are revealed, but what will come of them once they return the Camelot. Merlin/Arthur Gwaine/Lancelot
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I blame my friend on getting me hooked on Merlin. Thus here's a new fanfiction (and yes there will be more).

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon found himself watching Merlin yet again as Gwen and Morgana helped the servant boy learn to fight more easily with a sword. Yes, he probably should be the one doing that, causing their swords to clash against one another's, he should be the one… The one that cause the sweat on Merlin's brow, causing his chest to heave with heavy breaths from how long he had been moving. The servant, for all of his many faults, was fast and able to dodge most of the blows that Morgana sent his way. It pleased the young prince to watch though he would have taken more pleasure from being the one training him, but the girls had insisted. The smile on his lips appeared again as he leaned against the side of the castle watching, it meant he could take Merlin out on a hunt alone, without the guards.<p>

It was something he had done in the past, but always within an hour's ride from the court, this time however, this time he had asked his father if he could go away for several days. To escape the castle and the duties of being a prince (not that he paid much mind to them other than obeying his father), but the one condition had been he had to take a trained knight, and his servant. Normally, that wouldn't had bothered Arthur, but he did not want to still be under his father's thumb. It had been a long shot to ask the all mighty and powerful king Uther for his blessing to go on the hunt, but it worked. They were to leave the next morning.

The young prince Pendragon took one last look at his manservant before he straightened up and went to check on the horses. It would only be a couple of hours till they were set to leave, and Arthur knew that if anyone would make sure everything was set it would be Merlin. With one last glance over his shoulder, Arthur Pendragon went into the stables, thoughts of his manservant still flying through his mind.

It was the only thing he could think of. Merlin in all his clumsiness; Merlin getting pelted by rotten fruit; Merlin doing his chores while he watched him with eager eyes… Lord, if Merlin knew just how long he would sit there and stare from the shadows, watching him with a faint smile on his lips, Arthur was sure the boy would quit his position instantly. Although…that would make his thoughts slightly less damning in his mind. Merlin was his servant, and he was a prince. There should be none of the thoughts that he was having floating around his brain each and every night.

Not to mention his secret wish that some day the servant would just trip close enough to him that Arthur could catch him. That way for once he could save Merlin, even if it was only saving him from possibly falling flat on his face.

There was a faint smile on his lips as his fingers combed out his prized mare's mane, an action Arthur knew the mare loved immensely. It would be a long ride for her and the horse they were letting Merlin use, another young one, strong and fast stallion with a chestnut coat. The two were good strong horses, would serve them both well, but still they were animals and the ride would be hard. When it came to his beautiful brown mare with a mane like onyx, Arthur made sure she was given the best care she could get (even if sometimes that meant Merlin, but Athena, his horse, always appeared to like the servant).

A soft cough and Arthur turned around to see Merlin there, hands gripping the strap of the bag he normally wore over his shoulder. "Sire, you should go to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow Arthur."

For a split second, Arthur considered the vague idea of grabbing Merlin, shoving him up against the wall and finally kissing the man he had been wanting to almost since they day they had met, but the prince came back to reality when he felt Merlin's hand on his shoulder. He simply nodded, gave his servant a pat on the shoulder and went to head up to his chambers.

The room was already set for him, and he had to assume that Merlin at some point had snuck away to prepare his bed and clean the room. The boy truly was amazing… There was a smile on his lips as he climbed into bed, pulling the covers over him. The following day was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

><p>It was early, the grass still damp with dew as the pair left the castle walls behind, Arthur on his mare Athena, Merlin on Amadeus; a dark brown almost black stallion, their gear secured to the saddles of their steeds. Arthur had one hand on the reigns, the other resting on his sword.<p>

He was on edge, how could he not be? It was one of the first times that he had been allowed out of the castle and into the woods without an armed guard following him, and he had been sure that that morning his father would have changed his mind and sent someone to follow them. It was something that Arthur was sure would have happened, but it hadn't; Uther Pendragon was actually letting him go without a guard. If anyone had told Arthur that his father would be willing to do that, he wouldn't have believed them.

His eyes were on the sky a frown on his lips. It was gray, looked like at any second the sky would open up and send barrels of precious rain down on top of them. For a moment he wanted to voice his worry about the rain to Merlin, but his pride and thrill that they were finally off on their own with permission from the king wouldn't allow him to do what was probably the smarter idea. So he kept riding, looking for a good place to make camp, set up for the night, they could always hunt tomorrow, but more importantly they'd have shelter from the rain.

It was just as he was turning to his companion that a clap of thunder rang out through the forest. The horses pawed at the ground nervously and Arthur made sure to grab the reigns with both hands, looking to see Merlin petting Amadeus's neck softly looking to him. "We need to get to shelter," Merlin called out to him over another clap of thunder and a flash of lightening.

Arthur nodded in agreement, motioning for Merlin to follow as he squeezed the sides of his horse, getting her going back at a trot. "Can you think of anywhere?" he asked as Merlin rode up beside him.

"No sire…but perhaps by the cliffs there will be someplace. At least an overhang we could get out of the rain from…" They fell into a silence as they made their way down the familiar paths towards the cliffs.

The rain started to pound on the ground, making the ground slick and muddy for the horses as they trotted through the heavy rain. Arthur was soaked, cold and shivering beneath his wet clothes, when finally through the sheets of rain he spotted it, an opening in the cliffs. "Merlin!" he shouted to his servant leading his horse over to the cave and inside, Merlin close behind him.

The cave they had found themselves in was fairly large, big enough for both horses to get away from the rain and stay dry. The ground was covered with branches and other small twigs, just enough for them to be able to make a fire to dry their things, which was what Arthur spotted Merlin trying to do, while he himself was attempting to dry off the horses.

Athena was still pawing at the ground nervously, Amadeus standing by her side pressed close, and Arthur figured there was no way that he would be able to get the two of them apart. They were both cold and trying to get warm in the way they knew best, to stay close.

A soft sound of a fire crackling caught Arthur's attention as he pulled the saddles and packs from the horses, and he glanced over his shoulder watching Merlin through the corner of his eye. The dark haired male was kneeling by a small fire, poking at it with a stick, trying to get it larger, warmer. With a soft sigh Arthur moved beside him unpacking their spare clothes to lay beside the fire, hopefully to allow the clothes to dry. "How are you feeling Arthur?"

The prince glanced over at Merlin, seeing the slightest hint of concern in his eyes, and Arthur simply shrugged his shoulders. "Just cold…and wet…" Some trip this was turning out to be. "And you?" No answer came from Merlin and Arthur glanced over at his companion, watched him shiver. "Merlin…" he said softly and moved closer to him, putting his arm around him, holding him close. "We'll be warmer this way…"

Despite the fact that it was purely to try and help him get warm, his heart was still pounding with having the object of his heart's desire so close to him. "Thanks Arthur," Merlin whispered, thankful for the warmth from his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Would love to know what you think!<strong>

"You're welcome," he said softly his eyes staring out the mouth of the cave and into the storm. It didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon. They were trapped there…for how long, there was no way to be sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay so I can't keep watching this show. I have too many pairings! ;_; and I love them all so much. Well slash wise I do. Slash fan to the core 3

So just so you guys know the rating on this is changing.

And i totally blame my friend for getting me into Lancelot/Gwaine.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning, and the rain still poured down on the gray castle walls of Camelot, drenching all those who dared to venture out into it. The knights were all out in the rain, taking shifts to wait and watch for their prince to return to the safety that the stonewalls provided, but there had been no sign of them, neither the prince, his servant nor the horses. It was why the knights were out, just to watch and wait.<p>

Sir Lancelot, had been one of the unfortunate few that had drawn the first watch, in the early morning with the rain drops as cold as steel and feeling as sharp as needles against what bare skin he had visible. Beneath his armor, he was shivering, though confident that if Arthur and Merlin were trapped somewhere they would be dry. Neither of the boys were foolish enough to stay out in the rain during such a powerful storm, and it was that thought in mind that he returned to his quarters to get out of his sopping wet clothes and freezing armor.

The knight closed the door behind him to his small but comfortable chambers and proceeded to undo his armor and peel off the chainmail. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he glanced back over his shoulder to see his fellow knight leaning against the wall. "Gwaine, what are you doing here?" he asked in his ever so soft-spoken way.

Gwaine just stood there for a second, a lazy smirk on his lips as he gazed at Lancelot who looked similar to a drowned rat in his current state. "Came to check on you, heard the rain was really coming down out there. Thought you could use some help from your knight in shining armor to get warm again."

As Lancelot gazed at him, flashes of their previous meeting after Lancelot pulled him drunk out of his mind from the Tavern (and paid for his bar tab); Gwaine's lips on his, drunken words whispered into his ear, body flush against his. It was meant to be a one time encounter but it had happened, over and over again. It was like a drug, but for which one of them?

Not him…he had long since given up on Gwen, the pretty servant girl that had seem to stole his heart with a single glance. But she had eyes only for one and that was Arthur. But then there was Gwaine who he knew for a fact had his eyes on another dark haired wonder, of an entirely different class, status, and hell different gender from Gwen.

It was only when he felt Gwaine's rough hand against his cheek did he snap back to reality to look into the other man's eyes, lips so close they could touch and lead to that night's encounter. "I can't Gwaine…" Lancelot whispered to him, his palms pressed to the other male's chest, pushing him back off of him. "You're drunk."

"What's your point?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "Never stopped you before has it?"

The knight sir Lancelot took a breath and looked at him. "I can't do this because you still love him." Gwaine's body went completely tense against his own. "Don't you?"

Lancelot had no idea what exactly happened between Gwaine and Merlin that caused the falling out between the two of them, but knowing Merlin it probably had something to do with Arthur… Everything that boy did revolved around their once and future king. Or was there a worse reason for their split.

"Maybe, kid's my only friend, first person I cared 'bout in years." There was such sorrow forming in Gwaine's eyes that in made Lancelot's heart ache for the other man. "We were good, Merlin and I, he's the reason I came back to Camelot. For a while, things were good till the night you dragged me from the Tavern."

The realization hit Lancelot like a griffon knocking him back would, and he stared at Gwaine with disbelief. "You're saying he thought you and I…"

Gwaine shook his head running a hand through his hair. "No, he saw when I kissed you, had he stayed longer he would have seen you push me off several times." Again, he shook his head. "I messed up with him, and yes I do still love him, but as you clearly know Merlin has set his eyes for someone else."

He couldn't look at Gwaine, guilt welling up in the pit of his stomach that this was all his fault for Merlin and Gwaine leaving each other. Gwaine touched his chin and gently made him look into his eyes. "It was not your fault. You weren't the one who was drunk, if it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else Lance…" Gwaine moved his hand to brush against Lancelot's damp cheek. "Am I…saddened by the way things happened? Yes, who would not be? I am glad that it was you and not someone else…"

Lancelot took a step back, then another till Gwaine had him pinned to the wall, body pressed fully against him. "This, us, may not have happened in the way either of us would have liked but it did," Gwaine whispered, his breath ghosting against Lancelot's lips. "I'll be kicked out of the knight hood before I screw something that I like up again…"

A shiver ran up Lancelot's body, hands and back pressed against the wall behind him. His heart was pounding hard in his chest, adrenaline rushing through his veins. Gwaine wasn't drunk, he knew when Gwaine was drunk and this was not one of those times, he was too lucid. The knight inhaled as Gwaine's hand slid down from his shoulder to rest on his waist, those warm rough hands… "Gwaine…"

"You can't deny it Lance, you want this as much as I do. Don't push me away," his companion muttered before he pressed his lips to Lancelot's. And that was it everything else was forgotten; their conversation before, the knowledge that the prince was still missing, and the fact that they both had shifts later on the day to keep watch for Arthur. It was just them in the room, their hands touch each other, lips on lips, skin against skin. For that moment in time nothing else mattered to them, just that they were there together.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is he to you Gwaine?" No…it couldn't be…His head ached, he was confused and it shouldn't be happening. Merlin couldn't leave him, he couldn't possibly think that he had cheated... "Answer me! I deserve that much Gwaine, what is Lancelot to you?" Gwaine couldn't answer…<em>

A while later, Gwaine lay beside his sleeping lover, looking at him through half lidded eyes, hand stroking Lancelot's hair softly. He'd let him sleep, he had already been up for so long and in the cold rain, Lance deserved the break. His lips brushed against the other male's bare shoulder, his mind wandering from the situation back to him and Merlin. He couldn't help it it had become an impulse. And in the back of his mind, Sir Gwaine Knight of Camelot, knew that he could move past that whole scenario that fixed moment in his life that would never change or happen again, and start a new part. And perhaps that would be with the man he now held, his chest pressed against his back.

Gwaine nuzzled Lancelot's hair softly. "Sleep my knight," he whispered though he knew Lancelot was already fast asleep. Oh how he would have loved to stay there and lay with him, but it was his turn to go on duty, out into the cold rain.

As he dressed, Gwaine hoped that Merlin was safe, again another impulse on his part, remnants of emotions that he knew would take a while to pass and fade away, and it didn't take long for his mind to drift back to Lancelot. He wouldn't mess up, he'd do right by Lancelot. He had to, he needed the reason to stay besides his duty to the king.

His gaze lingered on the sleeping man, hoping that he would wake to realize that Gwaine had gone to take his shift, instead of just fucked him and left. A last second thought crossed his mind and he went over, brushing his lips against Lancelot's cheek. "Sleep well Lance…I'll return later…" he said softly stroking the man's cheek one last time before he left to head out into the cold rain.

For hours he stood there in the rain, growing more cold and wet by the second but he wouldn't leave his post not till Leon was there to relieve him and then he could return to his chambers, or Lancelot's. An idea had been slowly forming in his mind and he wondered of King Uther would actually agree to send two of his knights out into this storm for the sake of his son. He'd have to ask the king later, judging by how dark the sky was getting, even darker than what the clouds were causing, it would soon be time for the world to sleep. And even kings did need their beauty sleep.

"_I can't do this anymore Gwaine…I'm sorry, but I can't. Hurts to much…" It couldn't be happening. "Good bye Gwaine…" The door closed and Merlin's words fell on numb ears. Gwaine could not believe it. He had fucked up again…And this time he had hurt the one he cared about most of all._

* * *

><p>Arthur opened his eyes to see the smoldering ashes of what had been their fire, giving off barely any light, and zero heat. The only warmth came from the body of his servant, and Arthur glanced to see Merlin still asleep in his arms. He looked so peaceful and innocent like that, as if there was not a care in the world (or a storm raging outside of the cave they were in). With cautious fingers he brushed some hair from Merlin's face, watching him for a moment longer before he gingerly laid him down on the ground. He had to get more wood for the fire, and more importantly food.<p>

They had packed some, since it was suppose to be a hunting trip that they were going on, but first he had to light the fire. It proved to be simple enough to get the flames back, just a matter of putting more dried brush and sticks from the cave floor onto the burning embers and ashes. Soon enough it was warm in the cave once again, and Arthur could look through the packs for food. His eyes however were not on the bag, they were fixed on Merlin's still sleeping form.

Silently he hoped that his friend wasn't sick, and was simply really tired. Out of concern for Merlin, Arthur moved to his side and touched his forehead lightly, it didn't feel hot which as far as he knew was the best way to check to see if a person was sick. It was one of those moments that Arthur found himself having so often were he could just lean down and kiss Merlin with no one to be the wiser. But of course that ran the risk of Merlin waking up just as their lips touched and Arthur assumed that would be hard enough to explain that it just wasn't worth it.

Was he attracted to Merlin? Yes, he was in a bad way. Every moment made by his servant he watched with fascination, and each second that past he longed more and more to the one that his beloved friend fell asleep with. Arthur wanted to kiss him, hug him, hold him close while they slept, and hell he wanted it all. Every single part of a relationship that he could have with him, he wanted it, but a part of him knew the risks, namely his father's reaction if anyone found out about them. Then of course there would be the situation after he became king, assuming things would even get that far.

His gaze had been focused on the fire that he didn't hear Merlin wake. "Arthur?"

The prince snapped back to reality and looked down at Merlin, almost instantly cursing himself as he pulled his hand back from Merlin's face. "Good you're awake," he said as he stood back up going to check on the horses. "We need food Merlin. We got some but I'm rubbish with cooking."

Without another word to his servant, Arthur set about brushing down each of the horses, letting Merlin make food for the two of them. He was too close to him…Arthur didn't want to hurt Merlin, but he feared that some how, some day he would.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Tadah! Here's the third chapter for you all. Hope I didn't keep you waiting for too long.

* * *

><p>There was an awkward silence, both before and after Merlin and Arthur had eaten and the dark haired boy sat by the fire with a frown on his lips. It made no sense to him, Arthur was all but avoiding him like he was sick with the plague. Didn't Arthur realize that they were stuck there and that if they didn't help each other, they could be in danger? Well at least Arthur would, he'd probably starve, the prince was rubbish at cooking or doing anything with food besides eating it.<p>

But something had changed between them and Merlin could feel it, almost as if Arthur was purposefully avoiding him, and if he wasn't avoiding him, he was always watching him. It had been hard for him not to notice it. At first Merlin was convinced that it was Gwen the prince had been staring at since the first several times he had seen his gaze, he had been with her. However, the lingering looks had become more frequent and more directed at him and him alone. It made his heart beat fast, his cheeks flush, but he did not want to go through what he had before. Arthur and Gwaine, in his mind, were not all that far off personality wise, that and Arthur pretty much had every girl in the kingdom after him.

Merlin found his eyes glancing over to watch Arthur care for his horse, a calm peaceful look on the prince's face that Merlin had only ever seen when he was fast asleep. His eyes turned back towards the small iron pot he was stirring filled with bits of dried fish and vegetables he was cooking into a makeshift stew. If anything at least it would help to warm the both of them up…the rain had soaked every piece of clothing they had, and Merlin was still shivering despite being right by the fire.

There was no way he could get warm and he had been trying, the young warlock was sitting as close to the fire as he physically could, knees pulled up to his chest, one arm wrapped around them. As he sat there, cold and shivering, a part of him was desperately wishing that Gwaine was there despite everything that had happened between them. Least if Gwaine was there, Merlin would have the other man helping him to try and get warm…and there was no way that Arthur would do anything like that. After all, while they were friends, Merlin was still his servant.

He felt the weight of a blanket on his shoulders and glanced at his shoulder to see what he was pretty sure was the blanket from under the horse's saddle, and that Arthur's hand was still there. "You were shivering, can't have you getting sick Merlin," the prince said, and let his hand linger there before going to sit across from Merlin, the other saddle blanket around his shoulders.

"Thank you Arthur," Merlin said in a hushed voice, cuddling into the slightly into the saddle blanket, it was for the most part, still warm. "It's almost done…just another minute or so…" he let his voice trail off drifting back into thought. They sat in silence until Merlin had spooned out the food onto their plates.

The prince let out a small sigh and looked at Merlin. "You know they'll come find us right?" he said with an almost comforting tone to his voice, almost.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders, his fork in his mouth. "I know sire," he replied after a moment, setting down his fork and plate so he could pull the blanket closer around him. "But it is the when that I am worried about. I think your father would never forgive me if you got sick while I was suppose to be taking care of you."

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "No he probably wouldn't, more than likely you'd end up in the stockades again with rotten fruit and vegetables thrown at you again." There was a light smirk on his lips that only made Merlin roll his eyes at him. "Oh come on Merlin it wasn't that bad was it?"

Merlin was half tempted to stick his tongue out of his mouth at Arthur but for some reason he figured that would end badly. "Do you know how long it takes to get the smell of rotten produce out of your hair? No you wouldn't cause you're mister perfect prince soon to be king of Camelot."

The look that Arthur gave him shut Merlin right up. "Not exactly easy being prince Merlin. God sometimes I wish I was more like you. Not the servant part, but the not being royalty…"

"Except you'd starve…" Merlin said giving the prince a teasing smile, hoping that he did realize that he was joking with him. The image of the raw chicken still stood out in his mind and having it tossed at him.

"Only if I didn't have someone like you by my side…helping me…keeping me safe…sane…and ridding away the loneliness…" Arthur whispered glancing up at Merlin, and their gaze met as Merlin felt Arthur's hand on his knee.

The young warlock's heart pounded hard in his chest, the fire glowing brighter the instant their gaze met. His nervous eyes traveled from the hand on his leg, to Arthur sitting so close to him. Was he saying…Could it be possible… His emotions were doing the tango until he glanced back into the prince's blue eyes, and the rest of the world could have melted away and he wouldn't have cared. "Arthur…"

That was all he was able to say before the future king of Camelot, leaned forward enough to brush their lips together in a soft hesitant kiss. For the first moment, Merlin could do nothing, his eyes widened with surprise, body stiff, but this was Arthur…his prince…the other side of the same coin…their destiny.

Merlin closed his eyes and pressed his lips back against Arthur's, his hand covering the one on his knee. The fire roared back into life, the flames licking at the high ceiling, but neither prince nor servant noticed it, more focused on the kiss they shared, and of what it would bring between them.

"No one can know about us Merlin…" Arthur said breathlessly against Merlin's lips, the pair of them having moved closer to one another. "I fear…my father's reaction to this…even just finding out we…"

Merlin squeezed Arthur's hand softly, trying to reassure him. "I know Arthur…I won't let anyone find out…I won't get in the way of you becoming king…" He meant it, if it came down to it as conflicted as Merlin was feeling with his feelings for the prince, and the lingering ones that belonged to a certain knight, he knew he'd do everything in his power to make sure that Arthur would become king. "But for now we are here…and we are here together…and that's what matters."

The caution and confusion left the prince's actions as their lips met again in a more heated, passionate kiss, their bodies warmed by the roaring fire.

* * *

><p>The doors to the throne room opened with their usual creaking of the heavy wood as they moved to reveal Sir Gwaine Lothain, dressed in his armor glistening from the rain, wet hair clinging to forehead. Opposite him sat Uther, and beside him stood Giaus, more than likely both were there worried about the missing prince and Merlin, and that was the reason that Gwaine was there.<p>

He approached the pair of them and bowed his head to his King. "My lord, if I may have a moment of your time? I could perhaps offer a solution to your worries over your son, and," he paused glancing at Giaus. "Your apprentice."

"Yes, what is it, what do you know about the location of my son?" Uther asked, worry lining his furrowed brow beneath his crown. "Speak fast Gwaine."

The knight looked up, glancing between them. "Before Lancelot and I became your loyal knights of Camelot, we both lived and traveled the lands that surround the castle. No one other than fellow wanderers would know the woods as well as us." Again, Gwaine bowed his head. "And I am here to offer our services to you once again, to go and search with the hope of bringing them both home safely."

There was a moment of silence before Uther stood up approaching the knight, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "That is a brave and valued offer, and I appreciate it Sir Gwaine. I would be glad to accept and bless the mission you and sir Lancelot have offered. Go, find my son and do not return without him."

Gwaine bowed his head again. "As you wish my lord," he said softly before he turned and made his way back towards the knights quarters and Lancelot's room. He made only one stop by the kitchens to get food for their trip. Both he and Lancelot could hunt so it wouldn't be all that difficult of a task, but in the rain? Near impossible for game hunting…

Food packed, the soaked knight made his way back towards the knight's rooms. Each of them had a room of their own to stay, larger one for those with family. He knocked on Lancelot's door and went in to see his fellow knight pulling a shirt over his head. "Get packed Lance."

"Why?" Lancelot asked almost instantly, tossing a dry cloth to Gwaine. "Are we going somewhere?"

As Gwaine toweled his hair dry he nodded, watching Lancelot give him an almost stern look. "We're going into the woods to find Arthur and Merlin, by order of King Uther himself."

Lancelot rolled his eyes at Gwaine and shook his head. "Meaning you went to him and requested that we got the assignment?" There was a slight note of curiosity to his voice, which was good for Gwaine, meant Lance wasn't entirely annoyed for the request to go out into the rain.

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders and set the bag of food down. "We are. Just us, no one else…" A playful smirk formed on Gwaine's lips as he snaked his arms around Lancelot's waist resting his head on his chin. "We'll look for them but in this weather…we'll need to rest the horses often and thus I figured-"

"That we would get time alone together," Lancelot replied leaning back against Gwaine ever so slightly, nuzzling the scruff on his jaw. "While we search for our missing prince and Merlin."

There was a smirk on Gwaine's lips and he nodded, returning the nuzzle Lancelot gave him. "We have to wait till morning it is too dark for us to head out into the woods, it's nearly pitch black…and there would be no way a torch would stay lit in the storm."

"Of course, only with magic would it stay lit…" Lancelot teased lightly, nudging Gwaine slightly. "But we should leave now…the rain is not as heavy…"

There was a pause, and then Gwaine nodded, pulling his arms back away from Lancelot. "Then we should get packed, and you dressed," the knight replied, bowing his head at Lancelot. "I will see you soon Lance. By the stables in ten." Gwaine left the room without another word to pack his own clothes and various other items they could possibly need for their mission.

* * *

><p>The prince's eyes were locked on the form of Merlin as the boy stood outside of the cave getting washed off by the rain, a task that he himself had only just finished doing. There was a lazy smile on his lips as the let the fire dry him, eyes never leaving Merlin. He couldn't honestly believe that Merlin, his Merlin, had let him kiss him, that Merlin was willing to risk it all just for a chance at what could be.<p>

His gaze drifted back into focus as Merlin walked back over to him, using a dirty shirt around his waist. He took one look at Arthur and gave him a confused look. "What is it? You got that surprised stunned look of confusion on your face."

Arthur simply smiled and held up, a pair of semi dry pants to Merlin. It wasn't until Merlin had taken the pants and Arthur had laid down on the cave floor that the prince closed his eyes, still smiling. "There's just something about you Merlin, that I can't quite put my finger on."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So here's the next chapter. The next one will be longer! I think...I plan to try and get all povs (Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, and Lancelot) in the next chapter. We'll just have to see how well that works out. I have a plot forming in my head inspired by my biggest fan. We'll see how this goes from here!

Feel free to give me suggestions. I love inspiration. Helps me to keep the fanfic going!

* * *

><p>It was probably his worst fear coming true, and there was nothing Arthur could do but sit there and watch as Merlin shivered beneath the various blankets he had put over him. He was sick, there was no denying that. His beloved servant was sick and there was no way he could get better without help from Gaius. The change from healthy to sick seemed to almost happen overnight, but it could have been worse he just had to keep telling himself that.<p>

"Arthur?" The soft voice asked him and the prince's gaze was almost instantly on Merlin, the boy's head in his lap. Merlin's fingers reached up to touch his cheek, his blue-gray eyes staring into Arthur's bright blue ones. "Arthur…I'll be fine, you don't need to watch over me every second…you're allowed to rest you know."

He did know, but he just didn't want to leave the cave just in case Merlin did need him. "Yes Merlin I do know that, but I'm not going to leave you alone in here. If we leave the cave, we're riding back to Camelot. Together. Even if I have to carry you back there myself."

His words made his companion smile slightly and curl up closer to the prince shivering again as his fingers gripping at Arthur's hand. "It will pass Arthur, Gaius has been teaching me about science and illnesses, this is just a head cold."

Whether or not Merlin believed that, Arthur did not think so, in fact he was more or less thinking the worst thing possible. It wasn't like he had ever been in a situation such as his current one before. He had seen his friends ill, had seen maybe one or two die from one that was fatal, but never had he been completely alone with no way of helping him. As he thought of Gaius his eyes fell on the bag that Merlin had packed. Maybe, just maybe there was something that was in there he could use. "Merlin…what about what's in your pack?"

Merlin slowly sat up, and leaned over to drag his bag closer to him. "Maybe…there's just some basic supplies…" Merlin muttered under his breath as he began to search through the bag. After a moment Merlin pulled out a small bottle of something that had a blueish tint to it.

"What's that?" Arthur asked a bit more warily than he wanted his voice to sound as he took the bottle from Merlin, trying to figure out what was inside just by looking at it. "Medicine?"

As Merlin took the bottle back he nodded. "Gaius said that it would help get rid of pressure in a person's head…maybe will help me be able to breathe through my nose…" Merlin told Arthur softly easily uncorking the bottle, drinking some of the blue liquid. The face Merlin made as the liquid hit his tongue made a small smirk form on Arthur's lips despite the situation. "Tastes like the rotten vegetables they used to throw at me…"

The prince shook his head, and, after a moment of hesitation, pulled Merlin into his lap, holding the thinner male close to him. "How long till it works?" Arthur asked, his fingers trailing over Merlin's cloth covered back, worry still in his eyes.

The response came in the form of Merlin shrugging, his head resting on Arthur's shoulder, curling up into the extra warmth that Arthur was giving off. "I don't know. Gaius just said it would help with a sore head…"

Arthur nodded holding the shivering Merlin closer to him. There was really nothing else they could do for the time being other than sit there and hope the rain would pass. Arthur's eyes moved from the crackling fire to Merlin who was resting comfortably in his arms. They had food left, dried meats and fruits, a loaf of bread that had survived their very wet ride through the woods thanks to careful wrapping, but nothing Arthur would consider giving Merlin…His friend was sick, and most of the time when he had been sick, he had soup. However, if he wanted his friend to eat something that always seemed to make sick people feel better, that would involve cooking, which he never claimed to have any skill at doing.

With a small sigh, Arthur gently laid Merlin down on the makeshift bed they had made the previous night out of the saddle blankets from the horses, and put his hunting jacket over Merlin as a blanket. For a moment, he watched his long time friend rest, the soft rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took, a peaceful look on Merlin's face. There was a small smile on Arthur's lips as he watched him, brushing some of the hair from Merlin's face before he stood up.

It wouldn't be a real soup…but hopefully something that was warm and still would taste good. They had the basic supplies, a small pot and some bowls and spoons, and Arthur's hunting knife. He put the pot by the fire after he let it fill up with rain; the plan had turned from soup to warming up some of the dried fruit in the hot water and some of the meat. Once the water seemed to be hot enough he put the dried fruit in while the meat was resting on a rock by the fire.

All the while Merlin slept, Arthur stayed by his side, stirring his pot of water with the fruit, making sure the meat got warmer than it's cold dried state that it was in. As the minutes passed, his mind began to wander to thoughts of the past, of the present, and of the future, mainly the main horror of if his father any came to find out about him and Merlin.

That thought alone sent a shiver over Arthur's spine and in the back of his mind he did know that his father could never find out about them. The punishment for himself would be bad, but for Merlin? Oh his father would say it was witchcraft and burn Merlin at the stake, something that Arthur would rather die than see. He'd rather be disowned for having an affair with another man then watch Merlin burn, hear his screams, it would destroy him.

A small groan came from Merlin and Arthur looked at him as Merlin curled up on himself into a small ball, shivering under the blanket. If it made the difference between Merlin's life or him burning at the stake…Arthur would rather him be alive and have to lie to his father, than let the king find out.

* * *

><p>The rain pounded down around them, softer than the earlier downpour, but still hard enough that both Gwaine and Lancelot had to wear their helmets in order to see where they were going. The pace was slow, set by the horses and their complete unwillingness to run in the rain. They had brought as few things as they could so not to weigh down their loyal beasts, as their hooves would surely sink in the mud if they stayed in one place for too long. They had to keep going, there was no other option, they had to find Arthur and Merlin and get them back to the castle before Uther grew so impatient that all of the knights were sent out to find them.<p>

The rain kept pouring and pouring drenching both knights to the bone until they got into the forest where, because of the trees, the pounding of the rain on their armor was lessened. It was then that Gwaine took the opportunity to look at his companion, to check on him and see how he was doing. "Lancelot think you can keep going?" he asked his fellow knight, his gloved fingers curling around the reigns trying to keep a tight hold on his horse.

The poor animals were skittish enough as it was from the storm they were riding through as seen by Wolfgang, Lancelot's horse, pawing nervously at the ground. Lancelot nodded his response though stayed quiet as he ran his fingers over Wolfgang's neck trying to calm his horse down.

Gwaine nodded, nudging the horse with his feet and they were off riding again. It was a comfortable silence that they rode in, if only because talking would be difficult with the sound of the rain filling their ears. Gwaine knew that sooner or later they would have to stop sooner or later to let the horses rest, but that would involve finding a shelter large enough for all of them.

It was easy going until there was a loud clap of thunder, which had both horses snorting and pawing the ground, trying to get away from the loud noise. Gwaine had to hold on tight to his reigns to keep his horse under control. His gaze darted over to Lancelot, the knight having more trouble with his much younger horse. Another clap of thunder and Lancelot's horse bucked him off, the knight hitting the ground, the impact softened by the mud.

Gwaine, having regained control of his horse, Gustav, rode ahead, grabbing the reigns of the frightened horse before going back over to Lancelot. He got off of his horse and knelt down beside Lancelot, one hand still on the reigns of the two horses. "Lancelot?" he asked his eyes watching as Lancelot sat up looking at him through his helmet.

"I'm fine Gwaine…" Lancelot told him standing back up and remounting his horse, Gwaine doing the same. They had to ride on, the knowledge they had to get inside driving their actions.

They kept riding, the horses moving much more unwillingly than before, for a good ten minutes before they came upon what appeared to be an abandoned cabin, complete with a small stable for the two horses. Once they had gotten them inside, Gwaine and Lancelot made their way into the house, swords held at the ready.

Other than the creaky floor boards that sent the mice scattering to other hiding spots there was no one in the house. The two looked at each other and set about cleaning up the area around the fireplace where they could hang their clothes to dry, and get warm. Gwaine had successfully got the fire lit and started watching Lancelot a small frown on his lips as he saw Lancelot flinch when he took off his armor. "Lance…you okay?"

Lancelot looked at his friend started and nodded as he continued to take off his armor. "Yes I am Gwaine. Why?" There was a subtle wary tone in Lancelot's voice as he turned his back to him.

"You fell off of a horse and just walked away," Gwaine replied as he stood up. He moved over to Lancelot and caught his wrist causing the other man to flinch in pain. Gwaine met Lancelot's gaze before he rolled up the sleeve of his shirt. Lancelot's wrist was swollen and obviously painful to touch and move. "Go sit down Lance."

While Lancelot took a seat by the fire, Gwaine got two sticks and some of the bandages they had packed. Gwaine sat down by Lancelot and took hold of his wrist, his eyes on his companion. "Hold as still as possible," he instructed before he proceeded to splint Lancelot's wrist with the sticks, holding them in place with the bandages. "It doesn't look broken…just a sprain…try not to move it."

The knight nodded and looked down at the floor. "Guess I still need to work more with Wolfgang…" he said a bit shyly, running his fingers against the dusty floor, drawing a simple circle. "He's a good horse, but he's got a lot of work to do before he'll be battle ready…"

"I know he will be," Gwaine replied to him softly reaching over to hold Lancelot's non-injured hand. "But many horses don't do well with thunder, don't worry about it. And you're alive which is even more important Lance."

That brought a small smile to Lancelot's lips and he squeezed Gwaine's hand. "Worked so hard to become a knight, a permanent injury would just wreck everything I've worked for." Lancelot shrugged his shoulders looking down at his bandaged arm. "So…you're right more important thing is that I'm alive and for the most part in one piece."

"Exactly," Gwaine agreed with him before he looked back into the fire. "I do hope those two are okay…" he voiced after a moment, his hand still wrapped around Lancelot's.

Lancelot's eyes traveled over to Gwaine and he nodded. "I do too, but I am sure they are alright. Arthur's a damn good fighter, and Merlin can hold his own if need be…"

The mention of Merlin, the thought of Merlin in danger made Gwaine's stomach churn uneasily. There were still feelings there that he could not deny, he cared about Merlin, and more than he should when he knew Merlin did not feel the same. He squeezed Lancelot's hand tightly. "Seen them both in action, they're good at what they do."

There was a moment of silence in which Gwaine turned to look at Lancelot, the man had a small frown on his lips. They were both thinking the same thing…what if something bad had happened to them, and what if the storm was not just a bad storm, what if someone had made it rain as hard as it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** And now I play the "let's screw with the TV show's myths" game! Hope you like the twist I'm putting in. :3 Keep reading to find out what happens with Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, and Lancelot.

* * *

><p>Arthur was out gathering food and hopefully more wood, much to the dislike of Merlin, the prince had insisted on going alone. Then again…it gave him time to figure out what the hell was going on with his body. He felt like he was on fire, but whenever Arthur touched his skin, he claimed it was like ice. His skin itched, his jaw ached, and his fingers were growing number, and the searing pain on his back. Nothing made sense there wasn't anything that could cause something like this. Unless…unless what he had read about the dragonlords was true…<p>

The young warlock sat in the cave alone, his fingers itching at his skin again, his eyes on the ground trying to remember what exactly it said, or at least the rumor it hinted at. He closed his eyes, the itching and scratching continuing. And it hit him, the rumor that when they died a dragonlord could become a dragon itself, thus ensuring the survival of the dragons. But if that was true…did that mean that he was dying?

Merlin shook his head over and over again standing up to pace back and forth in their cave. No this was just a cold he had and no one had ever died of a simple head cold that he could recall. To him that only meant one thing, that whatever this was started as a cold, but had become something to do with magic.

His eyes drifted down to his arm where his skin was red from all his scratching, a frown forming on his lips. If he scratched it much more it would probably start to bleed, but his skin itched so badly that the desire to scratch it was nearly impossible to stop. It didn't help that he wanted Arthur back, but…perhaps the whole situation would just scare the prince away from him, which was something he so did not want, not after everything.

In the short time they had been trapped in the cave, Merlin had had a lot of time to think about everything that was going on, think about his relationship with Arthur that had become something more than friends. They were more than master and servant, more than friends, their relationship had become a secret most precious to them, almost as sacred as his magic. The fear was flooding his veins again, the worry about someone finding out about his magic, the fear of what Arthur would do.

How was he suppose to sit there and tell the person he loved that he had magic, the one thing Arthur had been raised since birth to believe was evil and to be feared? How was he suppose to explain that the dragonlord they had watched die was actually his father? That he had saved his ass so many times that if it wasn't for him Arthur would be dead?

He bit his lower lip, stopping in his train of thought from the one word that had crossed his mind. Could he possibly love Arthur? Was it possible that he could trust him, the prince who seemed to flirt with everything that had breasts and looked pretty? Merlin shook his head, his fingers tangling in his black hair. Arthur wasn't Gwaine, he didn't drink and when he did he didn't wander off with strange people…or his knights.

There had been so much that had happened because of Gwaine, his trust completely screwed up with between his cheating ex-lover and Morgana, the crazy witch. Tears started to fall down his cheeks and he stood up moving to stand by the entrance to the cave. His entire body felt like it was on fire…and without a second thought, Merlin pulled off his shirt and scarf leaving them both on the floor of the cave. His boots came next, his sore and tired feet glad to be free of their confines, and in nothing but his pants the young warlock stepped out into the rain.

Merlin closed his eyes, let the rain cover him from head to toe. It felt amazing, like all his worries were being washed from his body and absorbed into the ground. The mud squished beneath his feet, cool and wet easing the pain in his body. The young warlock held out his arms and turned in a slow circle.

"Merlin? What are you doing?" The voice brought him out of the mild trance he had been in and he opened his eyes to gaze at Arthur, the prince wearing his hunting jacket again, holding the reigns of his horse in his hand. Both human and animal were soaked.

"Enjoying the rain…" Merlin said softly looking at him and he held out his hand to the prince. "Feels nice on my skin."

"You'll catch your death out here Merlin…" Arthur took his hand and gently pulled the wet and muddy servant to him, one arm going around his waist. "How are you feeling…?"

Merlin looked up into Arthur's eyes the color of the sky beyond the clouds and gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "Until a couple of minutes ago, like I could scratch off my skin or burn from the inside out." The prince leaned forward brushing their lips together lightly in a quick kiss. "Did you get food? Or wood?"

Arthur nodded towards his horse, the saddle bags filled with supplies he had managed to gather in the rain. "I wish the sun would shine…then I'd be able to get the help you need…" Arthur whispered his hand brushing against Merlin's cheek. "But I can't change it…and I've prayed to the gods of old that it would just for you."

A shudder passed over Merlin, a wave of pain that rain up his spine, but he forced a smile on his lips, his fingers brushing against Arthur's lips. "No…I don't wish it will change…I don't want the rain to stop. Then I…then we might not."

The prince felt the shudder and held Merlin closer to his body. "We should get you inside Merlin…"

No answer.

A frown formed on Arthur's lips and he looked down to the thinner male in his arms. Merlin's eyes were closed, head resting on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur shook his head and easily picked Merlin up in his arms, heading back into the cave, Athena following close behind him.

He laid Merlin down on the makeshift bed they had created from their now dry clothes and the saddle blanket from Merlin's horse. His eyes lingered on Merlin's sleeping face, palm resting on his cheek. Arthur wished he knew how to save Merlin, how to make him feel better besides just the basics of warm food, water, and a warm bed.

Arthur, with a sigh, stood up going to unpack the fish he had manage to catch with his sword and put them on some sharpened sticks by the fire to cook it. Next it was the firewood, which he quickly put just by the fire to let it dry as much as he could before he would need to put it on the fire. His eyes once again traveled to Merlin's sleeping form as he sat back down. "You listen to me Merlin…you best get well again." The prince whispered to him, lying down beside Merlin, his arm wrapped around him. "Need you here by my side. Not sure I can do this without you."

The sounds of the horses pawing nervously at the cave floor reached his ears, but he paid it no mind, attributing it to the sounds of the storm just outside the cave. Had the prince looked he would have seen the gray dragon, scales slick with rain, bright eyes staring into the cave, resting just outside of it. It watched, and waited until Arthur was asleep beside the warlock, to take off into the air to return home, to the cave in the Valley of the Kings which led to the secret home of the dragons.

* * *

><p>"Oh what the hell…" Lancelot looked over at Gwaine, the knight standing by the window, shaking his head. "Just can't win can I…" His friend's words were bringing a frown to his lips as Lancelot watched the other knight, he could have sworn he saw a single tear fall down the man's cheeks. Gwaine moved back to his bedroll and laid back down, his eyes still staring out the window. "I don't know what I'm doing…I don't know what I'm doing now."<p>

Lancelot tilted his head following his gaze out the window. "Gwaine?" Lancelot asked his eyes returning to his friend's face, the tears fell down his cheeks, leaving a little trail of diamonds in their wake.

"It's funny…the night can make me so blind to everything…Only to awake and realize if I run in there to save them on a white horse, I'll just be hurt again." Gwaine sat back up staring down at his hands in his lap. He rubbed his hand against his eyes a small sad smile on his lips. "Blew it with Merlin, Lancelot…"

The sight of the other knight crying near broke Lancelot's heart, the tears trailing down the man's cheeks to fall onto the floor. With a sigh, Lancelot moved over to Gwaine and sat down beside him, his hand covering one of Gwaine's. Lancelot knew the whole situation with Merlin if only because he had been apart of it, and Gwaine had seriously tried to win Merlin back, but it had become a lost cause.

He couldn't stand the sight of Gwaine crying. Not Gwaine, not only of the few men to ever come close to beating him in training, not the man who had become a very close friend, and certainly not the man who he cared about, he couldn't have Gwaine keep crying. With Merlin, Gwaine didn't have a chance of winning him back, though in the back of his mind Lancelot knew the solution.

With his free hand, Lancelot touched Gwaine's face, turning the other male to look into his eyes. "It's hard Gwaine…to see you this way, to watch the tears fall from your eyes, the night brings out the worst and the best." Lancelot brushed a stray tear away with his thumb looking into the other male's eyes. "Seeing you like this, upset over something that happened in the past, it pains me to watch."

Gwaine rested his head on Lancelot's shoulder, eyes on their hands as he laced their fingers together. "If you weren't here Lancelot…I don't think I'd go back to Camelot…" The soft admission was whispered to Lancelot; almost as if he didn't want to admit it to himself or the other, as if he whispered it to loudly the whole world would hear it and take it as the worst.

Lancelot let his head rest against Gwaine's his eyes closed as he squeezed his hand softly trying to comfort him the best he could. "Guess that means I need to stay and give you a reason to always return to our home, to be with me."

The words hung heavy in the air as Gwaine pulled back to meet Lancelot's sincere gaze. Neither Lancelot nor Gwaine wanted to break the gaze, the realization of what came from Lancelot's words, the knowledge that he cared about Gwaine, and that Gwaine seemed to feel the same.

Slowly the distance between them closed as Gwaine gently brushed his lips against Lancelot's in a tender kiss, one quite different from their normal fevered and rushed ones in the heat of their secret meetings. Lancelot wanted the special, sweet moment to continue but all too soon, Gwaine had pulled back and stood up.

"We should get going Lancelot…we need to find them…" There was a small frown on Gwaine's lips, his fingers still tangled with Lancelot's. "It's our duty as knights…"

A small sigh passed over Lancelot's lips as he stood up. "I know…we should go on foot, best not risk another injury right?" he said trying to fake a smile on his lips. In reality he was disappointed that Gwaine had stopped the moment, but he had been right too. It was their duty, and personal lives came second to the safety of their prince.

* * *

><p>A chuckle passed over the enchantress's lips as she ran her fingers over the caldron filled with water, the image of Arthur holding the sleeping form of Merlin rippling across the surface. The plan was coming together oh so perfectly, and soon, soon they would be able to strike the King where it hurt, and take the life of his son, by making the prince want to throw himself from the ledges by the sea.<p>

Her sister approached from behind and the enchantress's eyes flickered over to look at her. "Soon sister, Merlin will be too weak to defend himself, and when that time comes you will take his life and then tell the king you saw Arthur do it, using magic. He'll believe you over him, you know how high of respect he has for you."

The sister nodded and vanished from her sister's side, back into the cave, to prepare.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Okay so apparently I should have put a spoiler warning in one of the chapters with things dealing with Merlin's father. To those who DIDN'T know that I apologize. Here's a short, quick chapter before a time jump that is to come.

* * *

><p>Merlin didn't wake up.<p>

Arthur shut his eyes and prayed that it was a bad dream, that when he would open his eyes Merlin would be awake and there smiling at him in that way that made his heart flutter like a butterfly. That he'd say 'rise and shine' just like he always did in the mornings.

Merlin didn't wake up.

His skin was warm, hot to the touch, his body quivering with the fever that waged war upon him. Arthur did his best to try and keep him cool with water that he gently poured over Merlin's hair, watching his face for any signs of life other than the trembling. "Don't do this to me Merlin…" Arthur whispered closing his eyes, his hand resting over Merlin's. "Don't leave me here…without you. You're my best friend…and the one I love."

Merlin didn't wake up.

As Arthur gazed into his friend's face, a frown formed on his lips at the sound of hoof beats. Was someone coming…? His eyes darted to the pair of horses by the front of the cave, the two standing there as if they were the guards. He didn't want to leave Merlin's side not even for an instant, but…the need to keep his friend safe was stronger than the need to be beside him.

His fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword, grasping it firmly as he stood and made his way towards the entrance of the cave, and the wall of water that awaited him outside. The storm had gotten worse, but he could definitely hear them, the hoof beats, two horses…galloping.

"Arthur!"

The prince's head snapped around looking into the forest. His name…he had been sure that he had heard his name.

"Arthur!"

There it was again, and he knew that voice. Arthur was off in the forest, looking around for the sign of the horses he head, and his loyal knights. It was Lancelot's voice he was sure of it. "Lancelot! Gwaine!" He called out into the storm, hoping that they heard him. If they got to him, then they could get back to the castle and Gaius could heal Merlin.

Then suddenly they were there, the two horses charging towards him, Lancelot and Gwaine sitting upon their back. Arthur's face lit up as the two knights dismounted and proceeded to clap their prince on the shoulder. "You've had the whole kingdom in a state of worry Arthur," Lancelot said, wrapping his cape around Arthur's shoulders in an effort to keep the rain off of him.

Gwaine held onto the reigns of either horse watching Lancelot check Arthur over for any signs of injury. "Where's Merlin?" Gwaine asked the prince, his head tilted to the side as Lancelot remounted the horse, pulling Arthur up onto the horse behind him.

"In a cave near here," Arthur replied glad to have found them. "Ride west from here, it's not hard to miss."

In the next moment, they were riding west towards the cave. For the first time since they had been in the cave Arthur felt a glimmer of hope that things would turn out all right. That is…until they arrived at the cave and saw the gray dragon emerging from the cave, Merlin in his front claw.

"No!" Arthur nearly flung himself off the horse's back fully intending to charge the dragon. It couldn't be happening, he couldn't lose Merlin. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, holding him back and away from the dragon that spread its wings and took off into the sky. "Let me go! I have to save him!" Arthur struggled in Gwaine's arms trying to get free.

As the dragon flew away, Gwaine kept his arms tight around his prince, trying to get him to stay still. "We'll get him back Arthur. I swear we will…"

"I promised him! I promised him I'd keep him safe!" He kept struggling, but it was half hearted, the dragon wasn't even visible in the sky anymore. "I need to get him back…" he muttered, his struggling having stopped.

His loyal horse cautiously approached and nudged the side of Arthur's face, worried and frightened from the dragon. The prince touched the side of the horse's face, stroking her soft fur.

"Sire…we should head back," Lancelot said a frown on his lips.

Arthur simply nodded and went into the cave, muttering that he had to pack up what they had there. The food, the clothes, and he had to put the saddles back on the horses. Everything he did, he did in complete silence, not wanting to talk about it. Where would the dragon have taken him…why would the dragon have taken Merlin? None of it made sense, and there was only one dragon that he knew of, and he had been certain that the dragon that attacked Camelot was the only one…

Arthur came back out of the cave and got onto Athena's back, Amadeus tied to his saddle. The rain was quieting down and if they were to head back to the castle, right then would be the perfect opportunity. He glanced at the two knights who flanked either side of him and then kept his eyes straight ahead. "I swear I'll find him…"

"I know you will sire…and we all will help you…" Lancelot said under his breath as the three of them began the ride back to Camelot.

The prince wanted nothing more than to stay out in the woods and search the place for his missing friend. He had to find Merlin, and even if his father would forbid him to go and search for a servant boy, he would only disobey, and ride out. He owed Merlin that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Many thanks to my biggest fan for the name of the place that is in this story. Aren't you all lucky! Another chapter!

* * *

><p>The gray dragon had kept watch over the sick child for almost a month; it had taken that long for the rest of his kin and kith to help the dark haired warlock. But the gray dragon never left his side, it was his duty to stay there with him, protect him even if their valley was perfectly hidden from the rest of the outside world. The Valley of the Kings is what the humans knew it as, but if they knew to go through a hidden cave, they'd discover the hidden city of Igmeraldama, land of the dragons. It was completely cut off from the outside world and only the dragons and dragonlords were allowed in there.<p>

It was their king Myrriden whom had recognized the spell cast on the young warlock, and had sent the gray dragon to collect him, in order to save him. Though the gray dragon was worried, the anger and fear on the human prince's face at the sight of the young warlock being taken from him had been surprising. How could a human male care so much for another human male?

"Do not fear…he will awake soon…" The voice of Myrriden startled the dragon and he bowed his head low to look at the human dragonlord. The man stood tall, black gray hair and permanently gold eyes. "The priestesses will get him cleaned up, then we must discuss what to do with him. It is not safe for him there…not in their kingdom."

"Kilgarrah will be angry…" The gray dragon warned him. Myrriden may be their leader, but Kilgarrah to all of them was a God. If Myrriden angered him, the dragon feared with the Great One would do.

Myrriden waved his hand, dismissing the idea that the Great One would be angry with him if he prevented the young warlock to leave Igmeraldama, the sanctuary. "I do not fear him, he is a dragon and I am a dragonlord, he has no choice but to obey."

_Unless someone else has spoken to him in our voice… _The dragon thought, knowing that the only reason he obeyed was because Myrriden was the first to speak to him in the tongue of the dragons. It made him almost completely loyal to him, it was, after all, still his choice whether or not he would obey certain commands, but he didn't have to tell Myrriden that.

It was just the two of them for the moment; the others were out hunting or resting in their own private dwellings outside of the moss-covered citadel. The dragon returned to his laying position beside the boy, his eyes fixed on his resting form, one great wing shielding him from the prying eyes that would soon return.

"You should let him rest." Myrriden's words fell on deaf ears as the dragon stayed put, refusing to listen to him. "So be it then…I will return when the others have, we will figure out what to do with him then."

At the sound of the man's retreating footsteps, the dragon raised his head, watching the dragonlord leave the citadel, and finally, the gray dragon lay his head back down and shut his eyes. It had been a long month…and he could only hope that soon the boy would wake up, and everything would be okay again.

* * *

><p>A month had passed in Camelot, and summer was coming to an end. The knights had done nothing but train for four weeks straight for twelve hours a day under the command of their crown prince. They all had noticed the change in him when Gwaine and Lancelot had finally managed to get him back to the kingdom. The first of which was the blatant disgrace of their king, and his father when Arthur had snapped and said he'd give up his crown before leaving his servant to be dragon bait, and that he wouldn't take a new servant. Arthur had become determined, his fighting skills had grown, and the knights in general feared disobeying him. No one wanted to anger Prince Arthur.<p>

"That's enough for today," Arthur barked at them, setting his sword down on the rack, his eyes fixed on the grass in front of him. He hadn't been sleeping, he had gone out every single night in search of the dragon that had attacked Camelot, but nothing, the creature was no where to be found. "You have the day off from training tomorrow…use it wisely."

That seemed to lighten the mood among his knights, but Arthur couldn't care less about what they were feeling. They had the day off, because he had a lead to where the dragon was, and it would take just about a day for him to get there and back. Isle of the Blessed, a sacred place to those who practiced the Old Religion, it was the best lead he had and he would go there and pray to the gods of old if that was what it took for him to find Merlin.

But first, he had to get out of his armor, back into his normal clothes, and then to the court physician, if someone knew where the Isle was, he suspected that perhaps Gaius might. Without Merlin, it took him twice as long to get out of the armor, and back into his clothes for the rest of the evening. The sun was beginning to set by the time he got to Gaius's chambers and when he opened the door, he came upon him and- "Guinevere?"

She looked up at him startled but instantly bowed her head. "Arthur I didn't…I just…I help out Gaius now…He needed the help what with Merlin…" Her voice trailed off at the suddenly angered look on the prince's face. "I-I'm sorry I'll just go," Guinevere said and bowed her head again and made for the door. Arthur let her leave.

"Gaius, I need a word." He knew he had been a bit, stern or rude to Guinevere who was probably just as worried about Merlin as he was, and after all they did seem to be good friends. "I need to know how to get to the Isle of the Blessed. I have it on good authority that that is where I'll be able to find the Great Dragon, and that he'll be able to help me find the one that hurt Merlin."

There was a long moment of silence and he could practically feel Gaius's eyes on him as the old man thought about what he was going to do. "I will give you the map sire, but it is a dangerous journey."

"I'm not afraid of danger," Arthur replied though he did try hard not to snap at him, Gaius was only being helpful, and he didn't really have to be. Though if Gaius told him that he shouldn't go alone, well…then Arthur would just simply say he wouldn't that he would take some of the knights with him, and then he would take off on his own.

The look that Gaius gave him made him stop in his tracks and mid-thought, it was the look that made everyone reconsider what they were thinking about doing and that if they didn't listen to him they'd be screwed. "Sire I really do not think it would be wise for you to go alone. Perhaps take some of your knights, I know that they would gladly go with you."

The tone of voice and the look on his face made Arthur realize that there was no point in arguing it with Gaius. He was going and the only way he would be getting the map was if he agreed to take some of the knights with him. "Fine, okay I'll take Gwaine and Lancelot but can I have the map now?"

The old physician nodded and moved about the room, getting the map as well as a small bag of medical supplies. A pang of pain hit Arthur's heart as he realized it was always Merlin who got that sort of thing ready for their trips. Gaius held out the scroll and the bag looking at Arthur. "Be careful Arthur," the man warned and Arthur simply nodded before he left the room.

There was still a lot he had to do, but right then he wanted nothing more but to crawl into bed and sleep. In his dreams, Merlin was still there and the past month didn't happen, that the dragon didn't take him. In the world that his dreams let him wander through he was king and Merlin was by his side as the arch mage of Camelot a position that his father had abolished when he took the throne, his lover, and his husband. It was more than what he had in reality, which was an aching heart longing for Merlin to be back by his side, but Merlin wasn't there. That thing had taken him.

No servant had been in his chambers; everything was left the way it had been though things were getting slightly dustier than how Merlin had last let them. His father kept insisting that he just get another one, but Arthur wouldn't hear of it. He kept his room neat and clean, got his own food and did everything for himself because he would not have someone come in and just take over like Merlin had never been there. It was just one of the many things he had been fighting about with his father.

In silence, Arthur packed extra clothes and the bag from Gaius into the saddlebag, along with some of the bread and fruit that had been left there probably by Guinevere. He still had to go ask Gwaine and Lancelot to go with him, and he did really hope that they would agree to go. If he didn't bring them he was certain that Gaius's face and that look of his would haunt his dreams for nights.

His things packed all he had to do was wait until he was sure the knights would be settled down for the night in the quarters before he could go down to talk to Gwaine and Lancelot. Prince Arthur looked out his bedroom window, hand pressed against the cool glass. "I'll come find you Merlin…I swear I will…"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I go back to school on Saturday, move in Sunday, classes start Monday. Woo? Maybe... Just means probably updates will be less often. So enjoy :3

Also I couldn't remember if I actually addressed how Arthur knows about Merlin's magic so...i added that in.

* * *

><p>Merlin opened his eyes at the sound of talking, and almost instantly regretted moving his head. It felt like a ton of bricks (or a lot of rotten vegetables) had been thrown at his head for hours straight. A groan fell off of his lips and he rolled onto his side, before he was able to fully sit up. The first thing he noticed that he was neither in the cave nor was he in Camelot. If he wasn't there…where could he be?<p>

"Good you are awake, we were beginning to worry young warlock." The voice caught Merlin by surprise and looked up to the man who spoke to him. The black-gray hair was pulled back out of his face, golden eyes gazing at him with mild curiosity. "How are you feeling?"

For a moment, Merlin stayed silent just looking around at the entirely stone room he was in that reminded him similarly of a church but more closely to the throne room in Camelot… From the stained glass window with the image of a golden dragon on it, to the long empty room, it was almost fit for a king. His eyes fell next on the gray dragon behind the man something about the dragon seemed familiar. "Who are you…" he asked cautiously not making a move to go towards either of them.

"My name is Myrriden, I'm the one who healed you," the man, Myrriden, replied moving to sit beside Merlin on the makeshift cot, which only made Merlin move away from him. "You were under a spell forcing your body to transform into a dragon. Had we not taken you from that cave you would have died."

He stared at the man with a look of confusion for a split second before Merlin shook his head and shakily stood up. "Fine okay thank you but I want to go home now." That was the current thought in his mind, returning home and getting back to Arthur. "How long have I been here?"

"A month."

"A month?" Merlin stared at Myrriden with disbelief in his eyes. "And let me guess you didn't tell anyone where I was, you just took me?" The man nodded. Merlin could feel his strength coming back by the second, and most of that was anger boiling up in his veins. "You need to take me home now."

"You are home. You are among family."

Merlin shook his head again, making his way towards the door and towards the gray dragon. He was no longer frightened of such beasts; if one tried to attack him he would just make them stop. It wasn't that difficult. "My family is my mother and she is not here. You have no right to keep me here…" his voice trailed off as he stood in the doorway and his eyes fell upon the city he was in.

It was a giant cave, a world entirely underground. And there were dragons everywhere, al shapes, colors and sizes, and humans who were standing beside them. The buildings were all made of rock or earth, covered in moss and looking like they had just sprung from the ground. The humans and dragons alike stopped and looked at him, some of them even bowed their heads. What was going on…Kilgarrah had said he was the last of his kind where as this place was a complete contradiction to that. "Where…am I?"

It was the dragon that moved beside him, that looked into Merlin's eyes. "You are in Igmeraldama, the kingdom of the dragonlords and their dragons. You are from an old line of dragonlords. To them, you are as good as their prince."

That voice…it sounded so damn familiar, but Merlin couldn't place it. He glanced at the dragon and slowly retreated back into the room where he had been, shaking his head over and over again. He didn't want any of it to be real, he just wanted to get back to Camelot. That was where he belonged, not here, not among these people who he didn't know, in a land he knew nothing about. He belonged with Arthur, by his side, like how he knew he would always want to be. It was just a matter of getting out of there. Though that itself appeared to be a feat that would prove impossible. "I just want to go home."

"You are home Merlin. You are among your kin. Your kind," Myrriden said as he placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder, lightly squeezing it. "Your father and I are glad to have you here, to have you home where they can't find you and hurt you."

Merlin felt his blood run cold. His father? No Balinor was dead, his father had died that day when they went to find him. "You're wrong…my father is dead," he said pulling his shoulder free from the man's grip. He gave them a look, angry, and confused. "I will leave here. You cannot keep me here against my will. Arthur will come for me and if he doesn't then I'll escape all by myself. I'm strong I know I can do it."

His words made Myrriden chuckle, an amused look on his face. "Only a dragon could lead him here, and there is no way the Great One would show a spoiled prince where we are. He would go tell Uther."

"No he would not! Arthur is different from his father. With Arthur as king, magic will return to Camelot and everything will be better for everyone!" Merlin's eyes went gold and almost instantly the candles in the room blazed brightly with fire. "Don't you dare speak of which you do not understand? You know nothing about him and I would rather die trying to get back to him than stay here as your prisoner!"

Myrriden raised his hand as if to relaliate with a spell only to have the gray dragon standing in his way. "You will not harm him, not while I am still alive Myrriden," the gray growled out at the dragonlord. To Merlin's surprise Myrriden lowered his hand and left the room without another word.

And the voice…Merlin recognized it but he couldn't believe it. Unable to speak, Merlin simply moved forward and wrapped his arms around one of the dragon's front legs, hugging it. There was someone here he knew he could trust…and it made him feel just a bit better about the situation, but not by much.

"Thank you…" he whispered his eyes closed, face pressed against the cool scales. "Thank you fore keeping me safe again…"

"You're welcome young one…" The dragon whispered to him, using his other front leg to hug the small boy.

* * *

><p><em>The people gathered in the thrown room went silent as the doors opened to reveal the dark haired male dressed in fine clothes fit for the ceremony upon his body. Their eyes met before they were even close as the dark haired male made his way down the center of the room.<em>

_The king could not help but smile at the sight of his lover, his husband walking towards him. It was all happening, everything that he had dreamed had come true and this was the moment. Nothing could part them now…_

_The male knelt down in front of him, head bowed as the king took the bejeweled crown from the pillow and carefully placed it upon his head. Their eyes met again, the king and high mage. The king took the hand of the mage's hand and helped him to stand and the pair stood in front of the their thrones._

"_Long live King Arthur! Long live King Merlin!"_

"Arthur, sire you need to wake up now."

Prince Arthur woke with a start, staring up into the eyes of his knight, the blue sky spread out behind Lancelot's head. How long had he been asleep… Hell he didn't even remember falling asleep. And that dream…it had been so real, like he had actually been there, but there was no time to think over it. They had a mission and there was no way that Arthur would fail it. They had to find the Great Dragon at the Isle of the Blessed. It was the only thing that got him up on his feet and over to his horse to prepare her for that day's ride.

They had been traveling for two straight days, pushing their horses to the limit and it showed in the animal's reluctance to actually move on their third day of travel. Gwaine and Lancelot had agreed to go with him, though he was not surprised at that, Gwaine and Lancelot were both good friends with Merlin, and, if he was not mistaken, Gwaine had actually been in love with Merlin for a time. Arthur asked them to go with him instead of Leon and one of the others because at that moment in time, he trusted the two of them more than anyone else.

Lancelot knew Merlin's secret…so Arthur knew that he could trust him, and he was certain that Gwaine did as well. As for himself? He had worked it out over a series of weeks, going back and looking at everything that had happened between them, the situations that they had been in, impossible situations that only seemed to happen because of a sudden fire, rock fall, or something similar. And Merlin being so heartbroken over the death of Balinor, there was no way that it was just because they needed him to help save Camelot. Arthur wasn't stupid, he had figured out Merlin's magic, about what he was, and had kept it to himself that he knew. If it was not for Merlin he'd be dead several times over, and Camelot would be in ruins.

His fingers brushed against the brown fur of his beloved steed, Athena. He rested his forehead against her neck. They had to keep moving but he was so completely exhausted from the long hard rides and the amount of training he had been putting his knights through, his energy was gone. It was almost as bad as the time he went to find the trident of the Fisher King.

"Sire, are you all right?" The sound of Gwaine's voice caught him by surprise, and brought him out of his nearly asleep state of mind. There was a look of concern on Gwaine's face, faint but it was clearly there as the knight took care of putting the remnants of their fire out. "You look dead on your feet."

The formality of the question surprised Arthur, Gwaine was never one for formalities even in his new position as a knight of Camelot. "I'm fine Gwaine…let's just get moving already." There was a distinct tired tone to his voice as Arthur hoisted himself up and swung his leg over Athena's back. With a tug of her reigns and a nudge to her side, Arthur was riding away from the other two and towards the White Mountains.

The mountains would prove to be the most difficult part of their journey as the weather that surrounded them could change at a moments notice, but that didn't stop Arthur, nothing would stop him from reaching Merlin. He glanced back over his shoulder to make sure that Gwaine and Lancelot were following him, which of course they were.

They could see the White Mountains ahead of them, so close that their peaks towered above them threateningly. It was bandits that they had to be most worried about at that point in time, and that was part of the reason why the three of them wore nothing that bore the mark of Camelot. The clothes that they wore would keep them warm if they were forced to take the mountain path instead of just riding along the base of the mountains.

It was the quickest way through the mountains, the path along the base because it was a trading route that many people used to use in the time of magic, or so that was what his father had told him long ago. As they got closer, Arthur cursed under his breath and brought his horse to a stop. A mound of rocks blocked the pathway, more than likely the result of a rock slide.

"We need to take the path through the mountains," Arthur told Lancelot and Gwaine steering his horse towards the mountain path.

His knights exchanged a worried look, both of them knowing the dangers of the mountain path from having walked it themselves. The horses would fair fine on it, but if they were caught up there by someone, that was it, it would be all over there was no physical way to escape an attack up there except to jump off of the cliff. But it was the only way…so they followed Arthur and the three of them made their way onto the mountain path.

Kilgarrah watched the three of them making their progress up the path, a grin forming on the dragon's face. So Arthur really was serious about finding him? If the human boy proved himself worthy…than perhaps he would agree to take them to where Merlin was… The dragon spread his wings and took to the skies, it would be another day before they would find him at the temple on the Isle of the Blessed, and he would be ready and waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Short chapter is short. More action next time. Trust me.

* * *

><p>Kilgarrah was watching the progress of the young prince and the two knights push through the dangerous path that he had forced them to take through the White Mountains. It was, for him, part of Arthur's final test, and if he passed, if he made it through and faced him alone, then he would be ready to become king, and to lean the truth of the world of magic. It was not something that was just born to someone, it was everywhere, all around them, always there. The Great Dragon did have his doubts that the final test he would give would be far too much for the prince to handle, and it would do more than test his courage, but the strength of his trust, love, and dedication as well. Only time would tell what would happen to him.<p>

The dragon was more concerned with the actions of his brethren in regards to the young warlock they appeared to be keeping there against his will. Kilgarrah had been the one to ask for their help, but he had given them one rule. Release Merlin. But they had not, they were suppose to, Myrriden had promised him that they would. Though it had become apparent to Kilgarrah that the blood bond he shared with the boy was stronger than he had realized, and he had hoped that it would not matter. It did. The Emrys family was an old and ancient bloodline of warlocks, enchantresses and dragonlords. They had all but died out before the Purge of Uther Pendragon, and even with what becomes of a dragonlord when their life ends, all things can be killed, and all things can die. Kilgarrah understood that, he had watched Merlin's great grandparents die at the hands of the King of Camelot, him by beheading, her by fire. He knew what had happened after that, but still he wished it would not matter as much as it did.

His eyes fell again on the small party. If only they knew the grand destiny that awaited each of them. The bards would sing their praises for centuries. Lancelot du Lac, champion of the King of Camelot, he would become the greatest knight to ever grace the halls of Camelot. A boy born to rags, as a man he was to become a legend, someone that would live on for centuries. Gwaine Lothain, he was the reluctant noble that would one day have to accept his heritage and become the first ally of Camelot when the new king would be crowned. The knight who hated nobility would soon have to become what he hated most of all. Arthur Pendragon, the once and future king, he would unite Albion, he would be seen as the greatest king of all. The deeds of him and his knights would live on forever and no one would forget. And finally there was his young warlock, Merlin Emrys, the boy who had captured the heart of the prince, the man he would one day marry. He would be a dragonlord, he would be the Arch Mage of Camelot. Merlin would become the greatest warlock to ever walk the earth. All of the events that would come to pass, would happen as the Gods of Old predicted so many years ago.

The Great Dragon spread his wings once more and took to the sky, it was time to the Isle. The time was coming, and Arthur would arrive before the day reached its end.

* * *

><p>A gray blanket of fog hung over the dark water that surrounded the Isle of the Blessed giving the area a haunted appearance. The ruins on the Isle were nothing more than shadowed figures through the fog. Arthur and his knights gazed upon the Isle of the Blessed, their destination that they had fought through the mountains to reach. It had been deathly cold almost every single night they were there, and they only survived by sleeping in what little shelter they could find. Two days had passed, but finally they could see the Isle. The horses were protesting every time they had to move, the cold making them uncomfortable, and as freezing as the men who rode them were. Soon enough they would be able to rest under the watchful eyes of Lancelot and Gwaine. Arthur knew that he would have to continue on alone, only he could face the dragon. It frightened him to the core, the prospect of going to face that monster alone, but for Merlin he would do anything.<p>

"Not much farther," he told the knights in a hushed voice as he urged his tired horse forward, Athena only doing so because of his persistent nudging of his boots on her sides. He wished he could let her rest for more than a few seconds but they were so close to the sore that he could not just stop there. He could hear the sound of the hooves on the stones echoing as they made the final descent from the mountain path. The sound was gone as the stones turned to soft earth, a welcome thing for the horses. And then they were there by the lake, the fog making them feel damp as well as cold.

Arthur dismounted his horse, stroking her neck softly as his gaze once again fell upon the dark water. From there on out he would be alone, it would be just him while Lancelot and Gwaine waited there for him. His heart was racing at the thought that soon he'd be face to face with the monster that nearly destroyed his home, and he hoped that everything would go smoothly and that the dragon would find it in his heart to help him find Merlin. If it didn't…he had no idea what he would do next. "I'll be going alone, stay here and watch the horses. That's an order."

He didn't give them a chance to respond, he just walked towards the water and, much to his surprise, a small boat. It was only a matter of seconds before he was out in the boat, rowing towards the mystical island. It grew colder, the fog grew thicker as the boat hit the opposite shore. The prince climbed out of the boat and pulled it farther onto the ground so it would not float away.

He took a breath and cautiously made his way into the ruins, towards the rectangle stone table in the middle of the area. Dew clung to the grass, only disturbed by his footsteps and as he grew closer, Arthur felt his heart sink. There was no one there. It was just him and the ghosts of the Old Religion. "No…" he muttered, his hand resting on the table, steadying himself. He felt sick, dizzy. The dragon wasn't there. The person who gave him the tip must have lied. It had all been for nothing. "Where are you?" he cried out in frustration. "You were suppose to be here!"

The sound of rushing wind, followed by a loud thud, Arthur heard a chuckle. "And here I am young prince."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was it worth reading the short chapter? <strong>

**Reviews are loved!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:** Here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter (i think) than what I normally post for them, but I do hope that you all will like it. I do have a plot in mind. I swear it.

* * *

><p>Gwaine found his eyes traveling back and forth from the lake beyond which the prince would face the dragon, to the knight who was so tenderly caring for the tired horses. It was a long day, had been a long couple of days and it was only going to get longer as far as Gwaine was concerned. There was no way that it was going to be as easy as the prince seemed to think. Nothing in the world came easy, not for anyone. It wouldn't matter that Arthur's a prince, he was still human.<p>

"Look…" His eyes focused on Lancelot who was looking towards the Isle again, and Gwaine watched as the figure of a dragon seemed to fly down into the castle. The rumors had been true. "We will not be here long now…"

Again, he looked to Lancelot and stood up going over to the knight, placing a hand on his shoulder. "From here? Who knows where we will have to go next…"

_You should tell them…_

A shiver ran up his spine and he pulled his hand back from Lancelot's shoulder, glancing around cautiously. Where had that voice come from… He could feel Lancelot's eyes on him.

_Tell them who your father is._

Who the hell was talking? How the hell could they possibly know about his father…about who he was and who he had been all those years ago? No there was no way, he hadn't told a soul.

"Gwaine?" He felt Lancelot's hand on his shoulder, felt the warmth and sense of security it brought to him, and he glanced over his shoulder at his fellow knight. "What is it, you look as though you've seen a ghost."

_You are Gwaine, son of Lot of Orkney._

His stomach began to churn. "Lancelot…I got something to tell you…"

_Your father is dead. Your uncle took the throne. Should have been you. Should have been you, you cowardly noble._

"Talk to me."

Gwaine looked at his fellow knight, his friend, and the man he was starting to care about so deeply, then he looked away. "I'm not…I didn't…I lied about where I'm from…" The voice sounded so familiar…so very familiar and yet he could not place it. "I'm from the kingdom of Orkney…"

* * *

><p>Arthur Pendragon kept his head held high despite the complete and utter terror that filled his veins at the sight of the beast landing in the courtyard barely ten feet from where he was standing. The shock at the sound of his voice and sent him into a state of panic and he had drawn his sword, but when he saw the dragon, saw the one he had been searching for, the weapon slid from his fingers, hitting the ground with a soft thud. He did not dare to look away from his gaze, it would show disrespect to the dragon if he did. That was something Arthur did not want to do, disrespect him. So for the first time in his life, he did an act his father would have seen as traitorous and grounds for execution. His eyes stayed on the dragon's as he sank down to one knee, one hand touching the ground, the other resting on his arm, then, and only then, did he bow his head. "I've come to ask…to beg for your help Great Dragon… I know of no other who would be able to help me… My father has wronged you, he held you captive, he killed your kind. I would understand why you would not help me. But I plead for your understanding…I need help…"<p>

There was silence, and Arthur was certain his heart was going to burst from his chest. He could hear the shifting of scales, but did not dare look up, not unless he was told to. "You have my attention young Pendragon, tell me what is it that troubles you so that you come seek my help?"

"Merlin sir…a gray dragon took him…My father told me to forget him. To move past him but I can't. I owe him my life, I owe him so much more than that…" Arthur shut his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart but he couldn't, he was completely frightened to be in the presence of such a powerful creature and not be its dinner. "I love him…"

That seemed to amuse the dragon and he chuckled. "Look at me young one." Arthur looked up at him. "You have a great destiny to be fulfilled, you and Merlin both, you need each other yes… But if I am to help you find him, to take you to the land most sacred to my kind there are a few things you must know first. And something that you must swear to me you will do upon your return to Camelot."

"I will listen…and I will do whatever it is you ask."

"The dragons and dragonlords. There is a reason we obey them, there is a reason why they can speak our language. It is a trait passed from father to son in the dragonlords, but there is much more than that. They possess within them the blood of a dragon. Dragons are very difficult to kill, Uther succeeded in killing none of my kind." Arthur's eyes widened listening to the dragon. "During the time of the Purge, however, he did manage to successfully kill several members of the dragonlords and of the dragons, and their families as well. Merlin's family was affected. His mother was kept safe because his father never spoke a word of it to anyone, he did not know Merlin existed until you went to find him when I attacked Camelot."

"Balinor…"

"Yes. Balinor. He did not die as you would call it. No dragonlord or dragon truly dies until they are killed by one of their own kind. Balinor was not. Balinor was reborn." The Great Dragon lowered his head his face close to Arthur's. "What happened to Merlin when you were in the forest was a curse, someone forcing him to change into what he would should he have died. I sent that dragon to take him, to care for him, but they have disobeyed me."

The prince was having a hard time understanding what exactly it was he was being told. The dragon had ordered Merlin to be taken? And more importantly why was he telling him about his father? "But…why do you tell me these things?"

The dragon laughed softly, his wings flapping just once. "Because they disobeyed me, they disobeyed the Great Dragon, the first of their kind. I am Kilgarrah, and the only dragon that is able to resist the call of any old dragonlord. Except for Merlin and his family. Young Pendragon when a dragonlord is killed they do not die, they are reborn into the form of a dragon. Someone decided to hurry that process along with Merlin. Myrriden Emrys, Merlin's grandfather, went against my orders to heal him and release him with no memory of our land. I tell you this, so you will not be surprised when you eventually make it there. I will be the one to bring you. They will need proof that you are safe, proof you contain magic like-"

"I do not have magic," Arthur said then mentally cursed himself for speaking out of turn and interrupting him.

Kilgarrah again chuckled, something Arthur was beginning to wonder if he just liked doing or if he was so ignorant that the dragon found him funny. "Your father's understanding of magic is the one that has been passed down for generations, but not the real truth. Magic is everywhere. Magic is in everything and every single person. Most do not have access, some do but simply believe it to be a sickness of the brain and are treated by physicians for it. Those who are born to magical parents are stronger, while those who aren't do not possess as powerful magic. And then there are those who have access to it since they day they are born." Kilgarrah nudged him with his tail, seeming to be grinning at him. "Then there are those like yourself, who access it only when they need to, only one something they care truly for is threatened. You've already used it. You dream of the future, you saw your own." There was a stunned look on Arthur's face and he slowly got to his feet, sword in hand. Magic…he had magic…if his father found out… "Your father is a hypocrite, he claims magic is only to be used for evil, when it is because of magic that you were able to be born. His wife, your mother Igraine, was unable to have a child. He wanted a son. He asked the sorceress Nimueh for help. But for every life created through magic, for a life that was never suppose to exist, another must die. It is balance. Your mother was the causality. That is why your father hates magic, believes it to be evil."

That jus stunned Arthur into a complete state of shock, and at the same time, everything was falling into place…no wonder his father hated magic. Arthur could start to feel the tickling tendrils of anger pricking at the back of his mind. _My father hates magic, yet he used it to have me be born…the bastard…_

His attention was drawn back to the dragon as Kilgarrah cleared his throat. Again, Arthur looked up at him. "Now Arthur what I ask of you is simple. You are to return to Camelot. You are to face your father and you are to tell him everything. The people, your knights, they will all stand beside you. No one wants a ruler who was afraid of his father. And no one wants King Uther to remain on his throne for longer than he has to. You do that, I will take you to the land of the dragons. So now young Pendragon. Are you ready to risk everything for him?"

Arthur's fingers wrapped around the sword's hilt tighter as he thrust it back into its sheath. Face his father. Admit the truth. Save Merlin. He opened his eyes, the ones that were once so blue, suddenly were as golden as those of the dragon. "I am ready."

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? Arthur has magic? Why yes, yes he does. It's not in the show you say? THAT'S BECAUSE I LIKE DOING THINGS MY OWN WAY :3 Yay for not sticking to Canon!<strong>

**Reviews are loved.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** Worth the wait? I hope so. This chapter will give you some background info and stuff... Sooo yeah. Probably only two or three chapters left in THIS SECTION of their story. Like I would stop writing for them. Enjoy!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>It was the last day than the only surviving member of the du Lac family was to leave the kingdom of Orkney. They had been murdered, slaughtered by bandits on the way back from a trip to visit family in their homeland of Benwick. The fifteen year old boy was the only survivor, he had fought, he had held his mother as she died, watched his father get run through by a blade. No one had been there to help them, though he had learnt that supposedly there were knights patrolling the paths, no one came. He had returned to Orkney covered in blood, and spoke to few. Not the king. Not the physician. Not even the prince.<em>

_He was numb, it all seemed like it was unreal, that it hadn't happened. One day he was running around with the prince of Camelot, his master and best friend. Like his father, Lancelot had been hired to work for the Lothian family, or more specifically, Gavin Lothian, the prince of Orkney. He was fine with it, he did his work with a smile because it meant he got to spend the day with his good friend. They had talked about running away, escaping the kingdom to go on adventures, to explore and have a damn good time doing it. The foolish dreams of a child… Lancelot tightened the saddle on his horse with a tug of the strap, his eyes fixed on the dark leather. He had to get out of there, everything about the place made his heart ache._

_As he secured his rucksack to the horse's saddle, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to look into the dark eyes of none other than the prince himself. "You don't have to leave Little Ban…you are more than welcome here…" Gavin said softly, using the nickname that he had always used for Lancelot as a child, unable to pronounce his companion's name correctly. "We'll take care of you."_

_Lancelot simply shook his head, his hand resting on the saddle upon the gray horse's back. "Can't…I need to get out of here sire… Surely you must understand that." He hoped that Gavin would, he didn't want to explain, didn't want a long drawn out good bye that would just make his heart ache even more than it already was. Though there was more motivation behind his leaving, he wanted to fight, he wanted to become a knight and in Orkney, that would never happen. He was simply a servant boy. "I'm sorry Gavin…" he muttered as he mounted the horse._

_Before he could nudge the animal's sides and start off in the direction out of the great kingdom, Gavin wrapped his hand around Lancelot's wrist, keeping him there. "Then take this…" Lancelot watched as he pulled the seal of Orkney, a copper semi-circle next to a circle that held the head of an eagle. "So you don't forget me."_

_His fingers curled around the necklace, looking down at his best friend. In a swift moment, from around his own neck, he took off the pendant that was there, a crescent moon with the opening facing downwards, silver, a token that had been in his family for years and held it out to Gavin. "Then you keep this…so you won't forget me."_

_The second Gavin had it in his hand, the second his grip loosened on Lancelot's wrist, he took off on the horse. "Good bye," he had whispered quietly and quickly before the ride began. It was a matter of moments before he was out of the city, and away from the prince._

The story that Gwaine told him was one of a prince who grew up hating his throne, not wanting any part of it, and of his friendship with the son of his father's servant, a little boy who he could only remember by the name of Little Ban. He told him of the day that Little Ban left Orkney, and how not more than a week later, he did as well, going by his middle name of Gwaine. He told him that he was royalty, but wanted no one to know, he would rather his brother Gareth rule than he, though if it came down to it, he would take the throne.

As he spoke, Lancelot was staring at Gwaine as if he had seen a ghost, his eyes moving from the suddenly familiar features to the necklace that hung around his neck. He recognized it. How could he not? How had he not in the past? It had never occurred to him that Gwaine could possibly be Gavin, the boy he had grown up with. The boy he had left behind. His fingers trembled as he reached out brushing them against the silver charm. "It is…" he muttered to himself, fumbling with his own armor suddenly trying to unearth it.

"Lancelot what is it?" Gwaine asked, a confused tone in his voice. Finally, Lancelot succeeded in pulling the pendant from beneath his armor. "Is that…"

"It is…"

"And…you?"

A small smile formed on Lancelot's lips and he nodded slightly. "My name is Lancelot du Lac of Benwick. Son of Elane and Ban du Lac of Benwick. My parents worked for the king of Orkney, I worked for the prince till the day my family was murdered. Everyone in the castle…knew me as Little Ban."

The next moment, Lancelot was knocked onto the ground, Gwaine on top of him, lips pressed against his. "My Little Ban…I've searched for you…for years I've hoped that I'd find you again," Gwaine whispered to Lancelot, fingers tangled in his hair. "Don't leave me again…don't you dare, stay with me…stay here with me…" Their lips met again, softer more gentler than the surprise one only moments ago. "Be with me Lancelot, I won't hurt you. I'll be the man you deserve."

For the first time in their complex relationship, Lancelot reached up, his fingers pressing against the back of Gwaine's head, kissing him softly. He never started the kiss, never started any of it. It was all on Gwaine. Lancelot had been worried, been nervous because of what had happened between him and Merlin. "My prince…I won't leave you again…I'll be yours…"

* * *

><p>It had not surprised Arthur as much as he thought it would to see Lancelot and Gwaine so close, their hands holding the others, talking quietly. But they didn't have time for that. They had to leave. He said nothing, just swung his leg over his horse and took off, riding at a full gallop back towards Camelot. He could hear the others calling after him, the sounds of their horses riding after him. Good at least they could keep up with him after all of that. His father…he had to confront his father and admit to everything. Dear god he felt like he was about to be sick, but he rode on, driving his loyal horse fast as her powerful legs would carry her.<p>

The only thought in his mind was of Merlin, of getting him back from the land of the dragons, and that he had to keep his promise to Kilgarrah, he would not betray the fragile trust that the dragon had placed in him. The wind was biting at his face, the air cold, the sun starting to set again. Had he really been riding for that long already? It didn't seem like it… By that point Lancelot and Gwaine had caught up with him, riding beside him. The pounding of the hooves of the horses on the firm ground seemed to echo. Through the forest they were going, the animals easily dodging any obstacles in their path.

His eyes darted to the side as he saw figures lining the path back to Camelot. The hooded figures all bowed their heads. One thought crossed his mind, he knew who they were, and they meant him no harm. The Druids were there guiding his way back light coming from their hands, they were friends, not foe that his father had always claimed them to be. Everyone seemed to have faith in him, more so than he had in himself.

He could see the castle, could see the small figures of the guards leaving their posts to open the gates, and to alert his father to his return as they left the woods and the Druids behind them. Through the lower town they rode, the streets completely empty except for the two knights, and the prince. It was almost time he was almost there. Up head, he could see a small crowd gathering just outside the steps to the castle, his father among them.

The horses slowed to a complete stop in front of the group, though Athena would not remain still, she could practically sense her rider's unease and wanted to get him out of their. Unlike his two knights, he did not dismount, but he watched as Gwaine and Lancelot joined the other three, his Knights of the Round Table. He spotted other familiar faces within the crowd, though the only two he actually let his gaze linger on was Gwen and Gaius, then it was back to his father. Athena pawed the ground nervous as Arthur stared at his father, his heart pounding like the frightened birds wings. "I must speak with you father."

"Now why should I listen to the request of a disobedient child? I ought to have you locked in the dungeons again. Did that first time you rode off to save the servant's life teach you nothing?" Uther stared up at his son, his face stone cold, anger in his eyes.

Arthur shook his head. "No you will listen to me. I will always continue to disobey your orders when it comes to the safety of my ser- of Merlin father. He is more important to me than you can possibly imagine."

The king waved his hand, as if dismissing the comment that his son had made as nothing more than something trivial that he had no time to waste listening to. "Come now Arthur the boy is just a servant."

"I don't care."

"He is beneath you, he is replaceable."

"I love him."

There was dead silence, no one dared to make a sound. "What did you say?" Uther asked his hand shooting out to grab at the reigns of Arthur's horse.

Athena reared up, backing up away from the king. "I said I love him!" He laughed bitterly. "Oh but you stubborn old man think it just an enchantment right? Well of course it is. It's called love father. What you felt for my mother at one point in time." Arthur's gaze turned completely cold as he stared at his father. "I'd give up everything for him. I'd give up my crown for him."

"Then I suggest that-"

"If Prince Arthur leaves, the kingdom of Orkney will gladly welcome him into their family." All eyes turned to Gwaine, who had stepped forward, between Uther and Arthur. "My brother Gareth would be glad to have such a valiant and courageous man as a knight of Orkney."

"How dare you interrupt me knight, I should strip you of the colors you wear, you did not deserve them in the first place," Uther threatened a growl low in his throat.

Arthur could only watch as the other knights, and Gwen moved between him and his father. "You cannot strip me of the seal of Camelot. You'd dishonor a prince of Orkney. We've met before sire. You remember my father. King Lot. I'm Gavin Lothian, eldest son and prince of Orkney. You send Arthur away we will follow him. My loyalties lay with him and him alone. Not you."

No one spoke, everyone just watched the stunned king as his son and those who had sworn alliance to Camelot turned against him, and towards his son, where their true loyalty lay. It wasn't until they heard someone chuckle did they all turn to look at a man standing by the gates. Arthur knew that sound, he knew it and he couldn't possibly believe it.

"It finally seems like the people have made their choice Uther Pendragon. They believe in your son more than you a mass murderer, the man who caused the genocide against the magical beings." The man spoke, walking forwards, towards them. He had a shaved head of dark hair, scars littering his face, and bright gold eyes. The man was as tall as Percival, but leaner, with strong shoulders. "Your time has come to an end, it is time for your son to become King. Or are you to deny him his birthright? The same as you would any child born with magic?"

"Kilgarrah. How are you standing here like that?" There was actual fear in his father's eyes as he and the dragon stared down each other.

"There is a world of knowledge that you can only dream about Pendragon. Now answer my question. Will you step aside and let your son rule?"

The events that happened next nearly had Arthur's head spinning. He saw a knife fly from his father's hand, to land squarely in the dragon's chest. The creature just smirked and pulled it from his chest, blood dripping from it. "That won't kill me. I am not mortal like a dragonlord. I am a dragon." With a flick of his hand, Uther was on the ground and Kilgarrah stood over him. "I should kill you for the thousands of lives you took, but I will not. I will show you mercy that you did not show my kind." From the king's head he pulled off the crown and moved over towards Arthur. "It is your time boy."

Arthur lowered his head and let the dragon place it upon his head. It was no official ceremony, but for everyone else it was good enough. They bowed and his father only looked on in shock. "You kept your word, get your knights ready and I will lead you to Merlin."

It was an hour before they were riding off, led by Kilgarrah once again a dragon, towards where Arthur's trapped lover was. _I'm almost there Merlin…just hold on._

* * *

><p>The sun would rise again, and Merlin would still be sitting on the moss covered roof of the sacred space, his back pressed against the bloodstone dome. Beside him was a little white dragon that had been following him everywhere. She seemed to had taken a liking to him, and Merlin didn't mind her, thought she was rather sweet, and called her Aithusa, seeing how she couldn't tell him her name. The gray dragon said it was his job to raise her, but at that moment Merlin really couldn't care less about anything (except for maybe the baby dragon) other than going home, and returning to his prince.<p>

In the back of his mind, he was in awe of the place he was in. Everything looked like it had been carved from the earth, and the left to become part of it again. Every building was covered in plants or moss, and all the buildings were made of stone. The other impressive feature was the fact that each building was large enough for a whole family, and one full-grown dragon at least. He was sitting upon the basilica where the gray dragon was inside, watching him from below, keeping him safe from Myrriden. Merlin couldn't understand that man, couldn't understand his reluctance to let him leave. It made no sense to him.

It was turning out to be a rather peaceful day, from his vantage point he could sit there and watch as all the children would play with the young dragons under the watchful eyes of the adults; human and dragon alike. If he had been in a better mood and didn't hold so much contempt for the place, he might have enjoyed himself. And everyone else would have too, until a defining roar rang throughout the kingdom of Igmeraldama. A roar that Merlin knew.

The young wizard was on his feet in the next instant, Aithusa jumping onto his back as he slid down the roof and onto the floor. The second his feet hit the ground, he was running towards the entrance of the hidden lands. It couldn't be…but it sounded so much like him, it sounded so much like Kilgarrah… He could hear the gray dragon and who had to be Myrriden following him, but it did nothing to make him want to stop running.

His eyes fell on the large dark figure of the Great Dragon and Merlin threw his arms around the dragon's leg. "Kilgarrah!" For the first time (or one of the few) he was actually happy to see him.

"Emrys…it has been far too long." Kilgarrah answered eyeing the little dragon on Merlin's back curiously. "There are people here to see you young one."

Merlin tilted his head to the side and looked past him. They were there. They were all there. Aithusa leapt off of Merlin, choosing not to get squashed, as Merlin darted forward again. Tears were in his eyes as he hugged Gwaine and Lancelot, the other knights joining in one big hug. Each of them in turn hugged him; Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, and Leon. Merlin could have sworn his heart was about to burst right from his chest, that nothing could have made the moment better. Well…one thing could.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to stare up into the blue eyes of his prince, of Arthur. The grin that broke out on Arthur's face was one that Merlin wanted to have framed so he could always see it. Arthur wasted no time, he pulled Merlin close, he kissed him softly, lovingly. "I thought I had lost you…"

"I thought I'd never see you again…" Merlin whispered back his arms wrapped around the prince. Nothing could wreck it everything was per-

"What is the meaning of this? You brought mortals, non-magical beings here Kilgarrah? You break the very laws you designed!" Of course Myrriden would be the one to wreck everything.

"You have no place to tell me what is right and what is wrong Myrriden. You directly disobeyed my orders. I should have you thrown in the dungeon for your disobedience." Kilgarrah roared at the dragonlord. "You forget your place! You may be of the Emrys bloodline but you are NOT in charge. This is my kingdom and will be till the day I die. I broke no such law. Arthur Pendragon is of magic blood, his knights are here to guard him from what dangers could have occurred on the ride. He is to be made king of Camelot and needed his beloved beside him."

Merlin's eyes turned to Arthur's face, staring at him curiously and completely confused: what the hell had happened? His mind was racing, too many thoughts, but it all made sense why Myrriden wanted him to stay there…if he really was related to him. The small white dragon had crawled back over to Merlin and perched on his shoulder.

"I am leaving and I am taking Merlin with me. In time, he and Arthur will unite the land of Albion, and bring us back from the darkness." Kilgarrah turned his back to the others. "Come, we're leaving."

Arthur slipped his hand around Merlin's squeezing it softly. "Let's go home Merlin…" Arthur said softly to him, watching as Merlin glanced back at the realm that he had been trapped in. They were his kind, his people but…

They were not his family. "Coming Arthur," he answered and followed the group through the cave and back into the world he knew. He would be going home soon. He was safe. But above all else, he was back with the man he loved. He was back with Arthur.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved! :3 Look things are starting to get really interesting. What will I do next! BWAUHAHAHAHAHA<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU! I PROMISE! I got swamped with school work and I'm going to try and update on the weekends more. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Arthur had successfully rescued his beloved Merlin from the land of the dragons, and in that week nothing had happened that was worth worrying about. At least for the time being nothing had happened. People just seemed to be glad that Merlin was back safe, mainly being Arthur and the knights, along with Gaius. Everything had gone smoothly, everything had gone according to plan.<p>

Things had been so peaceful in Camelot that Arthur was growing more suspicious by the day with each passing second. He had expected something to happen after his less than welcomed return to the castle, which upon hearing of his arrival his father had locked himself in his room like a child having a tantrum. But other than that nothing had happened. It was smooth sailing. Well for the most part at least. If anything the citizens seemed more curious about the white baby dragon that was following Merlin around like a puppy than anything else. Dragons were thought to be extinct and now there was one just wandering around the castle. Aithusa certainly was curious as a puppy.

But he had other things to worry about, like actually focusing on his knights, and the future knights. There were two in particular that he would want to get a hold of for the sake of knights of Camelot, those two being Elyan and Percival. They had been there when Merlin was rescued; they were not yet official members of the Knights of Camelot. Though he wasn't involved in their testing, Leon had flat out objected to the future king taking part in the testing process (even more so when he found out Elyan would be fighting with an axe), he had resigned himself to watch from a fair distance away. The knights all seemed to be enjoying themselves, Gwaine and Lancelot among them, and Arthur was for the time being content to just observe them, but longed to join them.

While things had been peaceful, things had drastically changed as well. No longer would Sir Leon permit him to participate with the knights, and his counsel, those who were selected to help guide him, had supported that decision. And then there was the issue of him and-

"Merlin!" His face lit up when he caught sight of the dark haired male walking along side Gwen, and from how light sprung to Merlin's eyes, he was just as glad to see him. Arthur approached the two of them and rolled his eyes when Gwen bowed respectfully. "Guinevere I've told you countless times that you do not have to bow to me, you are my friend."

"O-oh yes of course sire. I mean Arthur," she said quickly, taking the bundle of blankets from Merlin. "I'll just take these and be on my way." She scurried off not looking at them.

Arthur watched her go, a small frown on her lips. When he turned to face Merlin, he just shook his head and wrapped his arm around Arthur's. "She's just busy Arthur, nothing to worry about."

"I'm going to worry regardless," Arthur muttered under his breath, letting his hand rest over Merlin's as they began to walk. "Things have just been extraordinarily peaceful these past few days. Just seems like something should happen, that something will happen. Something that will just destroy all this peacefulness that we have right now." He glanced towards Merlin. "Is that crazy?"

"With what we have gone through Arthur? No, I don't think it's crazy at all. I think it's a very…wise thing to realize that this could all just go to pieces as fast as it had become peaceful." Merlin let Arthur lead them as they walked along the edge of the courtyard just outside the front steps of the castle. "Kilgarrah on the other hand thinks that this is the perfect opportunity for you to start your training."

That got the proud prince Arthur Pendragon to groan. "That dragon will drive me insane before we even get through the first lesson Merlin…"

"Oh he's not that-" Arthur gave Merlin a look. "Okay so he can be a bit crazy and manipulative but that's just the way he is."

Arthur shook his head, but there was really nothing he could do about it; if Kilgarrah wanted him trained in magic, he'd be trained in magic. He just wished that it could be Merlin who would teach him how to perform the magical spells that Merlin admitted he used so many times to save his ass. "I don't like it…" he muttered under his breath, stopping when they had reached the steps. "But let me guess I don't have a say about it?"

"No not really," Merlin replied with a smirk on his face. "I'm sure it won't be too bad, it's not like you can be hanged for practicing magic anymore."

Ah and there it was, the first and only change Arthur had officially enacted upon his return; to get rid of the ban on magic within the kingdom of Camelot. There are been mixed reactions, but most of the population seemed to be overjoyed about the change as it meant their family members who had been in exile or fled because they were magic practitioners, could return home.

Arthur slipped his arm around his shoulders and pressed his lips to his cheek. "You're right…it's one of the best decisions I have ever made."

"I do hope that I'd be one of the others."

His fingers brushed against Merlin's cheek, a smile upon his lips. "You, my dear Merlin, were the best. I've never been more happy than I have since I have admitted to myself that I was in love with you." He let his forehead rest against Merlin's, looking into his eyes. "I'd do anything for you. Anything to keep you by my side for all eternity…"

"Arthur…"

"Merlin…will you do me the honor of being my king, reign by my side as my love, my husband? Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Why yes I did just do that to you. Yes I did it on purpose! BWAUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<br>**

**Reviews are loved!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** This I promise is the only time you are going to get a chapter this short. (52 words) I have a ton a work and I need to get it done and I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. So...

I GIVE YOU AN EVEN WORSE ONE! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>No no no no no! This was not how it was suppose to happen! He wasn't suppose to get better! He was suppose to die from the infection. He should be dead. Dead…leaving the brat king a sniveling mess…and Camelot ripe for the taking.<p>

If Merlin wouldn't die…then Arthur will have to…


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** So let me start off this chapter by saying that NO WHERE is there a written requirement for the length of a chapter. That is up to the author to decide. That said. Stop telling me that I should have been ashamed of Chapter 13, that it was not a chapter, that I should have written more. Cause I had my reasons. Got you all thinking didn't it? Wondering who the big bad villain is didn't it? So enough grief over Chapter 13. I have a life outside of fanfiction and you know I didn't want to leave you all hanging for three months while I finish all my final projects, take my exams, and then go to Ireland. We good? Good.

So that being said here's Chapter 14! Hope you like it. Brought in some characters from the legends. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>He had not been home in what felt like a decade, the second he had gotten the chance he ran away from Orkney, away from his father and his responsibilities as prince Gavin Lothain, heir to the Orkney throne. Yet, he had to return, he had been summoned by his father and he had to go back. Oh how his stomach churned at the thought of seeing his father. It was not going to end well. How could it possibly end well? After all he basically had to go tell his father that he was giving up his rights to the throne in order to remain in Camelot. To remain with Lancelot.<p>

He sat upon his loyal steed, Gustav, riding through the streets beside Lancelot. They weren't dressed as travelers, not anymore. They proudly wore their uniforms, the crest of Camelot resting upon their shoulders, the golden dragon flashing at everyone they passed. Gwaine glanced towards his companion, a faint smile on his lips. He had to remember, had to keep reminding himself that what he was doing, who he was doing this for was worth it.

Gustav tossed his head, holding it high in such a way that only made Gwaine smile more as they approached the castle. He wasn't afraid, his beloved horse, so why should he? If anything Gustav was loving the attention he seemed to be getting. He was after all, an incredibly large and powerful animal with a gorgeous and flawless coat and mane. Gwaine took pride in his horse, even more so since it seemed that Wolfgang was learning form him.

But the moment had come as they walked into the basilica, it was time to go see his father. If anything, Gwaine felt sick to his stomach again. He did not want to go in there. Not in the least.

"Come on Gwaine," Lancelot said, already having dismounted, standing just a ways off waiting for him. "We should not keep the king waiting."

Why the hell couldn't they keep him waiting? With a sigh, Gwaine slid from Gustav's back, and climbed the steps with Lancelot.

It was exactly as he had remembered. Large stone hallways, tapestries hanging from the walls featuring the Lothain crest, a black field with a white griffon. There were stares, whispers, as they walked past the people in the halls, heading towards the throne room where Gwaine knew, just knew his father would be.

"You okay?" Lance asked, a hand resting on Gwaine's shoulder, a hint of a frown gracing his face. "You look like you're preparing for a full out war…"

"I'm fine Lance," Gwaine reassured him, placing a hand on the door in front of them. In fact, he was preparing for a war, or at least a lecture on running away. "Let's get this over with…" He gave the door a push, and it creaked open.

There at the front of the room, stood a multitude of guards, members of the house of Lothain, his brothers, Gareth and Gaheris, and of course, his father. Gwaine's entire body instantly tensed as he and Lance walked towards the king and what he was certain to be his doom. Oh he did not want to be there at all.

The two knights of Camelot bowed to the King of Orkney before they straightened up. Gwaine was about to open his mouth, when the younger of his two brothers, Gaheris, flung himself at Gwaine, wrapping his arms around his neck. The kid had only been about five years old when Gwaine had left.

"We thought we'd never see you again!" There was a bright smile on Gaheris's face, one that lit up his eyes and seemed to have an almost infectious effect on everyone around them. "What are you doing? Why are you wearing the crest of another kingdom?"

No one said a word.

"Yes Gavin…why have you disrespected the house of Lothain in such a way?" Their father spoke and everyone looked at Gwaine.

"My name is Gwaine, and I am a knight of Camelot." He put a hand on Gaheris's shoulder and met his father's gaze. "I'm simply here to renounce all claim to the throne and be on my way back home." He could feel Lancelot shift beside him, knew that his lover's hand was resting on his sword, worried, wary, and cautious as always. "Let's get this over with so I can leave again."

Again, there was a silence that was broken only by his father laughing. "You gave up your throne the second you ran away. Do not think me a fool _Gavin_ I know exactly why you ran away and why Ban's necklace now hangs around your neck. Had you stayed I would have had you executed."

Gwaine wrapped his fingers around the hilt of his own blade, completely ready to defend himself, or Lancelot if need be. "Then I guess there is nothing keeping me here. Good bye fath-my lord." He gave an overly dramatic bow before he turned on his heel, making to walk away from him. And since he couldn't leave without saying a thing… "Camelot is more my home than this place ever was. I'm glad to be leaving it. Let's go Lancelot."

There was murmuring.

"Now that the pervert is leaving we can-"

Gwaine hadn't taken more than a few steps before the pure anger took over him. He had his father by the throat, tip of his blade pressed against his neck. "Who is the real pervert father? Me? Or a king who sat by and let his knights get slaughtered, let innocent people die? You are the reason I left. You are no king. You lost every shred of respect I had for you the day you sent them to their deaths."

"Gwaine."

Lancelot's voice brought him out of his trance like state. The guards all had their swords drawn, Gaheris was almost hiding behind Gareth who seemed to just be in a state of shock. Gwaine let go of his father's neck and moved away, brushing past Lancelot. "Let's get out of here…" He muttered under his breath, knowing he had over stayed what little welcome they both had.

He said nothing as they made their way back out to their horses, his hands were still shaking. He hated that man, hated him. If he still had been able to claim the throne he would have right then and there just so a decent king would rule over Orkney, not his father. Not Lot.

He mounted Gustav, giving the reigns a sharp tug to turn his horse around and silently made his way out of the area, Lancelot at his side. They rode in silence just till they were out of the town and back on the road to Camelot.

"Your father…"

"He let his knights get killed…he left the roads unguarded…it's why your…"

"Gwaine hush…It is in the past. It means nothing now. There's nothing we can do."

"I know I know but." He still felt horribly guilty about the entire situation.

"But nothing sir knight. We are going home. You want to race? I think Wolfgang is just itching to run."

He couldn't answer; Lancelot was already racing off ahead with Wolfgang. Gwaine shook his head and chased after him.

* * *

><p>"Gwaine wake up," Lancelot said, shaking his shoulder. They had been back in Camelot for a couple of hours, in which time Gwaine had managed to fall fast asleep in their quarters. Not that he had expected anything less.<p>

The man grumbled and pulled the blanket over his head. "No Gwaine you have to wake up. There's two men here from Orkney."

That got him up. Hell, Lancelot had never seen Gwaine move so fast in all of his life. The knight was dressed and armed in a matter of seconds before they were both off to the throne room.

The first thing that struck Lancelot upon entering the throne room was just how empty it was. The only people there were their fellow knights, Leon, Elyan, and Percival, and of course Arthur and Merlin, who sat side by side. The two people in standing before them seemed nervous, he could tell from their posture as they made their way to stand beside the other knights.

Gwaine did not look at the visitors.

"Now that my knights are all here. Who are you and why have you come to Camelot?" Arthur asked, appearing to do his best to mask his tired voice.

"Prince Gareth and Gaheris Lothain of Orkney sire." Lancelot took hold of Gwaine's hand and squeezed it. "We're here with a message for you sire."

"Speak it then."

Gareth looked down at his younger brother who nodded before returning his gaze to the king. "Your life is in danger. Everything you love is in danger sire."

In an instant, all of the knights had their swords drawn. "How do you know this?" Arthur said, his body having gone tense in his chair.

"Because the lady Morgan le Fey has been conspiring with our father to take over the kingdoms."

"I do not know of such a person."

"Yes, you do sire. You just know her as Morgana."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are loved! And yes I'm well aware that I still haven't told you whether or not Merlin said yes but bare with me. I'm being creative.<br>**


End file.
